The Amazing Spiez Season Three
by Red275
Summary: Two years into the future and the spies are still taking down villains and serving a nice slice of justice all the while keeping their personal lives in check. Episode summaries inside. Most recent episode: Operation: Jaundiced Genus (Lee centered)
1. PDSS Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Amazing Spiez**

 **Hello, it's Red posting again. Yeah I was here about a ago. I took down my work because I wanted to do better, and I have. So here it is my fanfics rewritten. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Episode 1**

 **Operation: Pierre Degas' Secret Stash**

 **Summary: Three ex-convicts were found in Paris France. All in the same area and at the same time. A coincidence? Probably not. Jerry has sent the spies out to investigate. Their discoveries include a chocoholic boy, a gas mask nap time, and a shrinking mole...**

 **B-story: Unfortunately Tony is experiencing unrequited affection from two love interests in his life but at least of them is coming around.**

* * *

Marc noticed Lee's and Megan's confused and resentful expression as he joined them in the cafeteria. When Marc followed their gaze, he understood.

A few tables over, Tony sitting and laughing along with the snobby, haughty Tammy at her table.

It was a misunderstanding though. Unfortunately what the siblings weren't aware of was Tony and everyone else just so happened to all find Oliver's joke funny, Tony wasn't enjoying himself because of Tammy. He was actually scooted far away from her as possible and was cuddled up to Kasey Smith who happened to be a model and acclaimed most beautiful girl in school.

He couldn't believe it when he asked her out, and she said yes.

How was Tony Clark, the youngest and smallest of the Clark siblings, able to snag a beautiful ninth grader like her? Tony doesn't know. He wasn't scrutinizing over it but basking in the benefits of new social standing, popularity, respect, and some fine arm candy.

"...the cat eye look so did not look good on Mindy. It made her look like a raccoon. I can pull it off because I can actually did it property, and my eyes are just more fitting..."

Tony was only partially listening to her rant and complain. He was too focused how she could be so stunning, every subtle movement, every detail. She was like a blooming flower, and he just couldn't stop looking at her. Kasey had pointed and fierce feature. Her black wavy hair was gorgeously messy but today was pulled back with golden hair clips. The eyes looking at him whilst she talked, were bright blue, expressive jewels sewed onto her face. Above, her eyelashes were thick and curled, and fluttered when she blinked. Her skin of course was flawless, tan, and smooth.

The bell rang alarmingly above. Tony's forty five minutes of bliss with Kasey ended. He unwrapped his arm around he waist and separated from her warmth.

Not before parting in opposite directions to class did they exchange chaste kisses on the cheek.

When Tony was far away from Kasey and just went through exit of the cafeteria, a few guys at the table came up on his side.

"Tony, good for you scoring Kasey Smith," one popular eighth grader commended.

"Yeah, you're a real stud," another winked, nudging him. They chatted about various things as they went down the hallway. This is so awesome! Tony thought to himself as they conversed. He felt like a king for the rest of the day.

Tony was heading to his last class, science. Fortunately his previous class was right next to Kasey's class, and her last class was right across the hall from his.

"Kasey," he groaned beginning his rant."Mr. Hart is so boring. He always talks in a monotone voice. And don't get me started on this homework load." He then noticed she stopped walking as something caught her attention.

"How's your brother doing?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, Marc was especially know-it-allish this morning—"

"No I mean Lee."

"Oh, Lee, he is good last time I checked..." Tony shrugged.

Coming from the same direction Kasey's attention was previously, Lee approached them. "Hey T, hey... Kasey," he addressed as eyed the two together curiously.

"Hi," she said with a giggle. Suddenly she wrapped her arm around Tony and pulled him closely to her. Tony was surprised by the abrupt affection but settled in.

Lee, Kasey, and Tony continued down the hallway together but despite him and Kasey being physically connected, it still felt like two plus one. Also despite Tony's presence, Kasey made conversation with Lee. Tony got flickers of questioning glances from Lee at first, but he figured it out half way through their little journey to last period, incredulously.

Soon he arrived in front of science, and Tony parted from her again a bit heartbroken. His emotions changed when she pulled him back and gave him a small smooch on the cheek while Lee was watching. This put him at daze.

Tony wanted to stay with them a little longer, but he already made eye contact with Mr. Perpet, and he knew had to get in there.

"Alright class, see you tomorrow," Mr. Perpet said as many kids scrambled out of the classroom. The bell rang through the school signifying the end of the day. It was music to Tony's ears, but he had very little time to enjoy it.

He heard an all too familiar voice call him bitingly. "Tony!"

He whirled around and sure enough Megan was stalking towards him in a fit.

 _Oh no what did he do this time. Did she figure out he was in her room again? Accidentally let it slip to one of her many crushes she beat Lee in a burping contest? Forgot to put the seat down?_

Right when she was a foot away, he rapidly blurted out every excuse in hopes to save himself. "When I was in your room I was just checking to see if anybody put any bombs in your room because I'm such a protective brother, and with the being spies and all, you can't be too careful. With Roger I doubt he would think less of you if you can burp. It's a bodily function even girls experience, and I'm sorry I forgot again but living with three brothers and a dad you should just do it yourself and not expect us to remember all the time because you and mom are actually the one out numbered."

Megan stared at her brother bewilderingly. Her focus soon came back again and replied slowly. "Whoa Tony don't do that thing where you skip to conclusions. First, that was a lame excuse for being in my room and second, I have no idea what you were talking about beyond that, and third, whatever you were yammering about is not why I'm here."

"Then why are you so angry?"

'I want to know why you're so buddy buddy with Tammy and her flakey friends all of a sudden."

"Oh," Tony realized. "I'm not friends with Tammy."

"Yeah because sitting at her lunch table is such a regular thing."

"It's not like wanted to sit with Tammy but since Kasey Smith and I are dating..." he raised his head in pride. "I guess there are a few sacrifices I have to make."

"No way! What did you do?" Megan said, skeptical.

"What? It's true!"

"Oh really? Did you secretly give her one thousand dollars first?"

"Of course not."

She groaned. "Why are you trying this dating thing again anyway?'

"I'm doing the dating thing again because I'm older, more mature."

"Oh brother." Megan rolled her eyes.

"And well, look how popular Jackson Benson is just by dating Nicole Freeman."

"Tony, dating isn't for status! It's for romance, love, and finding the one." Tony could've sworn he saw a twinkle appear in her eyes as she said this. "Also their relationship will last one, two weeks tops."

"You may want to date for that romantic mush, but I just got myself a ticket on top of the social ladder while you're stuck on the bottom." Tony smiled smugly.

Megan bit down on her lip and stared daggers, but before she could retort, the the surface beneath them fell.

There was a split second as they were falling then their butts hit the metal slide. They rode through the familiar tubes that stretched out miles underground, intricate, hidden, and of course extremely necessary for the organization. Eventually they were free falling again.

Tony landed on a pink squishy couch which gave him safe fall but not a graceful one.

He was on his back. Tony's body was ninety degrees. His head was hanging off the seat while his feet were where his head was suppose to be.

First thing Tony noticed as he got situated in the high tech office were two strangers standing by the desk.

"Hey, Jerry, what's up?" Lee greeted the bald man who stood in front of a desk.

"A mission that's 'what's up'," Jerry replied. Jerry Lewis was the founder of an organization called WOOHP or World Organization Of Human Protection. This was a global spy agency that deals with the dangerous and the bizarre occurrences for the safety of humanity. Tony and his three siblings, Megan, Marc, and Lee were adolescent agents.

Jerry was their Bond-esque spy with his suave British accent, sleek suit, and polished shoes

"Before I inform you on your mission let me introduce you to Jeff and Fiona Finster."

Tony's gaze focused upon the two figures. Immediately, the girl caught his attention. Fiona's hair: a vibrant red, softly fell to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were shimmering but attentive with soft features. Tony found her very pretty and in that moment he forgot about the beautiful model back at school.

Jeff was a stark contrast in someways to his sister this included his height. He didn't notice how short she was until he compared her to her brother. He had to hit six feet, and she reached just above his elbow. Also his features were rough. Jef didn'5 have his sister's red hair but instead a dull mess of dirty blond, He wasn't the kind of guy you would want to be approached at night.

Though beyond that he could see a slight resemblance. They both shared blue eyes, fair skin, and lean figures. Their facial structures were also similar.

"Nice to meet you," Lee addressed."I'm Lee and these are my two brothers Marc and T and me sister Megan." He gestured to them.

The Clark beamed at their new teammates.

They simply nodded in response.

"Alright then, since everyone is introduced..." Jerry pivoted to the screen and turned it on. He commenced his briefing. "It has come to our attention that three previous villains are all traveled to the same area of Paris France. This cannot be a coincidence, and I need all you guys to plant trackers and observe any suspicious behaviors."

"Ohh, we're going to Paris," Megan squealed.

"And of course you will being needing gadgets. You have the M-Ray Contact Lenses, the WOOPH Sticky String, 'Drilling Propeller Hat.'"

"Modified by yours truly," Marc boasted, catching it.

"...The Nano Nail, and I have a fresh new tracking device from the lab." He pulled three remote controls along with technological bugs. "This is called the Bug Ya Tracker. Pretty self explanatory. You can control your bug that contains the GPS tracker and hook it to your target. Each pair will take one"

"Very intriguing." Marc went to inspected it. "Can't wait to try this out."

"Megan you will be following Dr. Nixon with Marc, Jeff and Lee with Dr. Ronald, and Fiona you are going with Tony to investigate Dr. Marta. As for the 411, Dr. Ronold and Dr. Nixon were fired WOOPH scientists and Dr. Martha was a bioterrorist who was working to target WOOHP. Dr. Nixon was spotted as a janitor at an art museum and Dr. Ronald lives at Kinder Appartements. Sources found Dr. Marta is currently a preschool teacher at Kingsworth Academy, an international primary and secondary school. All coordinates and addresses are sent to your MPComs."

Another incredible gadget of their organization were their MPComs inconspicuously disguised as simple MP3 players but were actually high powering computers assessable to many databases. One of the MPCom's coolest feature was in one press of the bottom, it would change them into their suits.

Tony changed into his yellow spy suit equipped with his needed gadgets.

The wall behind Jerry rose which usually revealed the vehicle they were going to use on that mission. On this occasion, it was a high speed jet. Jerry stepped aside as all six of them ran on.

Jeff beat Lee to the pilot seat to his disappointment. Lee took the co-pilot seat which was Marc's usually spot, Marc and the rest of them the sat in the other seats. Marc hopped on to his MPCom, and Megan was already fast asleep while Tony found himself following Fiona to the seats in the back.

Tony gawked at Fiona in the corner of his gaze. She was squished against the window. Her elbow on the arm. Her body was so small. Her legs didn't have trouble staying tucked to her chest and there seemed to be plenty of room in her seat. From the view of her profile, he saw how she was thoughtfully peering out the window.

Wheels seemed to be rapidly turning her mind. He was curious to know what she was thinking. He wanted to talk to her but nerves held him back.

He continued his staring and eventually she looked his way. Quickly, he looked down at his boats swearing to himself to never look over there again, not to get caught again. Alas, he found his eyes were back on her. She shifted in her seat, stretched and turned to Tony. Again his gaze switched somewhere else. A few minutes later he peered back. She was staring at him with an expression that seemed like she was trying to scare him away.

Tony cowered slightly under her gaze. She turned back and her expression was a mangle of negative emotions. He was afraid she was upset at him for staring at her. He wanted them to get along during this mission. He had to fix this and the only way would be to show he wasn't trying to be a creep.

Tony got up and warily sat next to her. His body rocked a bit in the seat while trying to think of what to say.

She was ignoring him as her back was turned away.

He was thinking to introduce himself but felt that was a silly ideas since his name was already given earlier. Maybe he could just say a smooth hello. Despite him being in the next chair over, she seemed so far away. Her small body allowing space between them, and she was so short too her head seemed like it barely reached the head pad

"You're really small," Tony blurted.

Fiona turned in her seat. Her expression initially bewildered. She glanced down at herself as if she was checking his observation. Then her facial features changed, affronted. "Yeah, so? Do you have a problem with that?"

For a second, he was completely caught off guard by his own question. A stupid, imprudent question. He then found himself tripping over his words. "I uh um— no. It's not— I didn't mean. I just noticed—wondered why you're so short."

"I don't know. I guess I was just born that way," she grunted and turned.

He took one more try at talking to her. This couldn't be the end: her pissed and him appearing like a complete idiot. "Um, uh, so how old are you?"

"Thirteen," she replied curtly.

He was surprised given her hight. "Cool, I'm thirteen too."

"Cool," she said robotically still not facing him.

They sat there in a few awkward minutes of silence.

"Sooo how's your day been?" Tony began his small talk.

"Good."

"Do anything special?"

"Not really."

Tony couldn't think of anything to say. Deathly mute, he finally decided to take the hint: she didn't want to talk. Maybe if he didn't begin with saying such a stupid line, he wouldn't have angered her. Feeling rejected, he dragged himself back to his seat.

With stuff like this, he could easily brush it off. He admittedly been rejected more times before but in this case he couldn't just move on.

* * *

 **I have most of this episode written out. I'm just going around looking for a little or major hidden mistakes.**

 **If there are any beta readers out there willing to help me, please PM me. I'm a mess.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **I will update on June 5th (may vary if I get a beta).**


	2. PDSS Chapter 2

Tony felt a mix of eagerness and anxiety when Lee announced, "Okay, Tony, Fiona, you guys need to jump. We're flying over the school in any minute." Tony was ready for some action but couldn't say the same for working with the girl who has a crummy first impression of him.

Jeff slowed the jet, so when Tony opened the door, the ground of Paris was passing idly by. Fiona joined Tony's side and together they leaped out.

After staring upon the familiar scene of the earth's distant surface moving towards them, they landed on a street across Kingsworth Academy. To the left and across the road, he could see the side entrance of the school.

As they approached the academy, he could tell Kingsworth was probably for the cream of the crop. The archetecture was imopping and brilliant. Towering over, the buildings were enormous, traditional and classy. In front was lush green grass and full bushes harboring beautiful flowers. There was no speck of dirt in sight.

"Could we just go in as tardy students?" Tony questioned.

She whipped out her MPCom which matched the green of her suit. "It's 12:00 o'clock here. It would be way too late to come in tardy." Fiona replied calmly and softly. Tony wasn't sure if this was because she was being secretive or this was how she usually spoke. He was leaning towards the latter.

She began to rake her fingers through her hair as she contemplated. "Well, we can't just approach from the front. I think we might find something in the back."

He followed Fiona's suggestion. Since the school sat on the corner of the block, they went around to the back staying on the opposite of the street.

They discovered a playground. Sounds of children abandoning their games to line up could be heard from where the two were watching. Standing at the door was a slim lady with blond hair tied tight in a bun. She had a small, round noise and a narrow face. Tony instantly recognized her as Dr. Marta. It fell quiet when all the children entered into the school in a lined formation.

Tony suggested, "Do you think it would be better to go undercover?"

"Yeah...if we were caught while undercover, I think we'll have a better chance of escaping."

"Okay then," Tony agreed.

Using their MPComs, Tony pressed a button and experienced the familiar flash as he was clothed in his disguise.

He peered down at himself to see he was wearing a blue vest with the school's crest on it. Under his vest, was a white buttoned down shirt, and khaki slacks with black polished shoes.

Fiona was wearing a knee length, cute, navy blue dress. Under her dress was a also white button down shirt. Topping it off were matching, black, polished shoes. Her disguise embodied the innocent life of a simple schoolgirl and paired with her height, her young face, Tony couldn't dismiss the fact that she was absolutely adorable. However, the hard determination in her eyes said otherwise.

"Now how are we going to get in?" Fiona questioned but more to herself then Tony.

"Huh.." Tony said dumbfounded and in daze. "Oh— how about I just hoist you up over the gate and we sneak into one of the doors."

"I can hoist myself up," she mumbled. "Besides the door is only accessible through a card. Didn't you see?"

"Can't we just cut throuThe gh the windows or locks?"

"We'll just have to be care—"

Her mouth snapped shut.

Out of nowhere a boy appeared. His bright blue eyes were boring into them like they were his favorite television show. The brown markings on his face were conspicuous with his light silky skin, and they could make out chunks...of something in the gaping cave of his mouth.

They froze, attention on the young boy.

He couldn't be older than six. Tony quickly inferred he was a child who stayed behind after recess. THe boy said something in French. When he didn't get a response, he spoke in english. "Why aren't you guys in school?"

The two blinked not sure what to say at first

Tony collected himself. "Well, why aren't you in school?" replied Tony, grinning at the boy knowingly. Then acknowledging a pile of chocolate in his arms, he added, "you having yourself a snack? The mean old Ms. Martha isn't letting you eat during class?"

The child nodded his head vigorously. "That's right."

Fiona leaned over to Tony and whispered, "Dr. Marta will notice he's gone and come out any second."

"We'll have to get out of here, quickly."

"What are you two whispering about?" He demanded.

She answered mischievously, amused when she spoke to the young boy like she was happy to trick him. A little surprising from her previous demeanor. "I was just asking my friend. Toby, here. If he thinks you would let us share some of that chocolate."

His eye narrowed, and he hung onto the sweets possessively. "I'm not sharing." He whirled around, stalked someplace else, and began to eat like a wolf munching on his meal.

Fiona dashed away. Her feet not making a sound. Tony followed her and looked over to the boy who was too occupied with his chocolate to notice their affairs.

The went to the fence but didn't move. She stood there staring at the gate like it was some sort of puzzle.

Tony said lowly, "why aren't you going? You said we need to move now."

"I'm thinking if I want to use the Nano Nail or just climb it."

Impatient, Tony said, "we have to move. There is no time to think. Just use that Nano Nail it's faster."

Fiona placed the gadget on the tip of her finger. With one graceful, smooth movement it was able to cut through the wires of the fence. She gingerly placed the cut wire aside and then placed it back when they went through the fence, but she had to layer a fraction of the cut part over the non sliced part to keep it standing.

Then they darted behind a garden area.

Right on the dot, Dr. Marta came charing out of the door and outside.

"Jeremie," she called.

Fiona and Tony didn't wait. When Dr. Martha was a few yards from the door, they sprinted behind her, and Fiona caught it at last second before closing and locking them hurried in before Dr. Marta had the chance to turn around.

They sprinted down a hallway. How close they were to being frauds caused adrenaline to pound through Tony. The exposure to the air conditioning caused goose bumps but also chilling winds as they rushed down the hall as quietly as they could.

When Tony caught his breath, but he asked, "okay, what now?"

"We have to plant the tracker on her, but we have to wait until she comes back."

Right at that moment, around the corner, the door flew open and a red faced Dr. Marta was dragging in Jeremie.

Dr. Marta scolding the boy in French as he was crying and begging.

They heard the door close and both of their voices were muffled. Tony and Fiona waited a moment and then crawled to the door. Tony stole a glance through the small window.

He saw mats scattered around the room and all, even the boy who was just dragged in, were laying down, sleeping. It was a normal scene, yet one thing that kept Tony staring in for longer than needed was the fact that Dr. Marta was wearing a gas mask. She moved around the to each child who slept soundly on their mats, examining them. The gas mask laid thick and heavy on her face. It covered all but her brown eyes, and it was unsettling to Tony.

"Let me see," Fiona said while gently pulling him down. She took a quick peak and sunk down with him.

"So how are we going to get the tracker on her?" Tony asked, and Fiona began to contemplate.

This time is it was Tony's turn to think. The bright red box caught his eye."The fire alarm," he said. "It will lure it out of her classroom, and while she distracted leading her students, she won't notice the tracker we place on her."

Surprise by the bright idea exhibited on Fiona face, and she nodded in agreement.

Tony strode towards the fire alarm and slowly reached out with eager yet nervous fingers about to grasp the handle.

"Hurry up," Fiona huffed, and she reached out herself. Both their hands landed on the fire alarm together.

His heart shot like a rocket. The whailing of the alarm gave him a start.

Tony and Fiona darted back around the corned to be aviod detection.

Over the sirens, he heard teachers directing their students and questioning whispers from children around the school.

Tony peaked around the corner to see that the kids were exiting the doors out to the playground where they broke in. Once every soul was on the other side of the door, Tony and Fiona sped down the hallway. They watched as the line of children led by teachers leaving through the fence that surrounded the playground.

"We can't stay here. The fire department will-"

She stopped in mid sentence when Tony pushed through the door and sprinted to the blue tunnel that was parallel to the school. Fiona joined him.

"You mind telling me the plan before running off like that?"

"This would be a good hiding spot from the teachers, students, and fire department. When they get back we can-"

"...use the M-Ray Contact lenses too see through and place the Bug Ya Tracker on her when she gets back," Fiona added.

"Exactly," Tony grinned. "Two bright minds think alike."

So they waited. Tony didn't expect being stuck in the cramped tunnel for so long. He wiggled around constantly changing positions until Fiona scolded, "stay still."

Finally he saw through the tunnel lines of students and irritated teachers.

Gripping the controls, Tony steered the Tracker at Dr. Marta. He had trouble aiming as the target didn't stop moving but eventually was able to land and settle it into her blond hair.

"There got it," Tony said.

Then Fiona took out her MPCom and contacted her brother.

"We have the tracker on," she told him.

While she was doing that, Tony contacted Jerry, "We have completed the mission Jerry."

"Great job, spies. I'll have Paris WOOHP headquarters transported back home."

In a few minutes, the tunnel tipped over, and they fell sliding through tunnels once again. They were dropped in a plane where Tony's siblings and Jeff were already there.

"See guys I told you they'll be fine." Megan gestures.

"Took you long enough we got there in and out," Lee boasted.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Did you find something interesting?" Megan asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, when we peaked into her preschool classroom, children were sleeping—"

"Napping is not an anomaly at all for children in early learning," Marc made sure to point out,

"That's not the strange part. She was wearing a gas mask," Tony said, exasperated.

"Gas mask? I don't remember that from preschool," Lee said playfully.

"Probably a new trend for children's healthcare." Megan sarcastically added.

Marc speculated, "she could be conducting some sort of experiment."

"Should we go back for them?"

"No we'll just inform WOOPH, and they'll make sure they're safe, T," Megan assured her brother.

"How about you guys?" Tony inquired the others.

"Nixon was a janitor, but he wasn't doing much," Marc groaned. "He was just mopping the floors at the Carnavalet Museum. It wasn't very interesting, and it was pretty easy to plant the tracker. I don't see why he would be working there as a janitor though."

Megan joked, "I don't know about you guys, but after a life of crime my steps towards rehabilitation would be to get a job as a janitor in Paris at some famous art museum where two other of my fellow prison buddies lived."

Fiona gave her two sense on the matter, "Kind of suspicious how he chose to work at a museum where he'd be allowed to access most of the room, and it wouldn't be weird to be there at night..."

"Yeah does seem suspicious."

"We'll have to keep our radar on him too."

"Well, Jeff and I had to watch our guy go buy milk and eggs," Lee chimed in.

"Also I noticed his mole shrunk," Jeff said. His voice reminding Tony of a baritone instrument playing one note: monotone and deep. When he spoke to the others he was attentive.

"Wait what do you mean 'his mole shrunk'?"

He explained, "He was getting suspicious of us. We hung back. We lost him and then we found him again coming out of the bathroom. His mole was smaller."

"Would he have this super shrinking mole cream?" Tony suggested

"There's no mole cream out there that can do that, yet," Marc explained. He then said bringing up another point. "Okay, well since he is experienced in gadgetry, then maybe it's from his own reserve."

"I don't see how any of these connect at all," Lee commented.

Fiona argued, "But it can't be a coincidence."

"Or maybe it's not a coincidence if they're all perpetrating their own seperate iniquities," he argued.

"Either way we agree we're apprehensive," Fiona answered to Marc.

An air of thought filled the room as six of them brainstormed on how to connect these bizarre occurrences if there was a connection at all. Soon the air deflated.

The silenced continued until Megan inquired, "Ummm so have you guys lived here all your lives?"

There was a pause as neither Fiona or Jeff were jumping to answer. "We recently moved here," Fiona finally said.

"Where are you guys going to go to school?" Lee asked casually.

"We start going to Southdale, tomorrow."

"Oh that's great!"

Their plane just arrived over the Clark household and they jumped out parting ways from the Finsters..

Megan said beaming, "We attend Southdale too. If you need any help we'll be happy to."

Small, acknowledging nods came from the both of them before Megan hopped down to get home.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **I want to know what you think will happen next. What you want to happen next. What you hate and love. WHat do you think about the charcters?**

 **P.s The idea of pirates sounds awesome. I want to use that later.**


	3. PDSS Chapter 3

**I will update Sunday until the episode is finished.**

* * *

A moving current of hungry students were all approaching the school cafeteria that noon. Tony was already standing in the long lunch line waiting for Kasey to join him. However, his eyes darted to wherever he though he saw red hair passing by.

Over at the entrance, Tony saw her walking with a blue book bag. She was wearing baggy jeans and a large green hoodie. He noticed how she was scoping the crowded cafeteria and decided this would be a good time to call out for her. The loud shouts across the room caused a few heads to turn including Fiona. For a moment, she just stood there. He even saw her glance behind her like she making sure he was addressing her. Then she walked over him.

"Hey Fiona," he said cutting through the stream of people sacrificing his spot in line."H-hey uh how is your first day so day so far?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck when he got a foot away.

"It's going well," she replied, but timidly her gaze focused on his shirt rather than his eyes.

"That's good,.. hey is that your schedule?" Without thinking he took a slightly wrinkled paper froher grasp."cool we have English together. Let's see what else.." Tony examined it further to see they were in a few other classes.

* * *

He handed it back to her and began to say "Would you like to sit-" but then he remember Kasey and her group and then wasn't really sure if another girl would be welcomed at their table. Tony didn't have any time to make a decision on the matter when—

"Hey Tony," he felt thin hands touch his shoulder and suddenly he was standing in a cloud of perfume. Soft, glossed lips kissed him on the cheek

"Oh hey Kasey," he replied hesitant. Between Fiona and Kasey, he was in a sort of uncomfortable position.

Kasey noticed Fiona standing across from him, awkwardly, and Kasey looked her up and down.

"Oh hey there. You're the new girl." She said in an overly sweet voice while pulling Tony closer to her. A smile was plastered on her face. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"No I'm good," she said rubbing her arm, looking uncomfortable and to Tony's disappointment, walked away.

After that, he felt like he had his own personal raincloud. Nobody there questioned his mood but were engaged with their own conversation. In fact sitting at a eight sealed table with ten people and his girlfriend squeezing her close to him, felt suffocating. Tony just sat there numbly listening to the white noise of a dozen conversations at once.

At some point he decided he just wanted to leave and get some fresh air. Before he could think of an excuse to leave and go anywhere else, his girlfriend along with a few of her friends stood.

"We're going to the bathroom," one girl announced to the table as they walked away.

He felt relieved. This was where she say she'd leave him for about a minute but come back in ten.

This was the perfect timing. Tony waited for the girls to be out of sight.

"I'm going to get fresh air."

The guys ignored him, too distracted with whatever was on one guy's phone

Tony sped out of the loud cafeteria leaving the constant cacophony. It quieted down as he walked down the hallway. Soon he was able to hear his own footsteps patter down the hall. He opened the doors to the front of the school. Students were conversing on benches, under trees, and playing on the courts.

He caught Lee yards away playing basketball with some of his friends and went to the edge of the court to watch.

Tony spectated his brother. Tony's envious eyes yearned to be as big, strong, and smooth as Lee was and in the background, he noticed some girls admiring. The game was complete with Lee slam dunking the ball obtaining the final point.

After the players took a breather, Lee call out to a familiar lankly boy, "Hey Jeff. Do you want to play with us?"

Jeff hesitated but eventually his lips moved briefly to say, "okay," and stepped onto the court.

"Okay, so we are going to play another game. Jeff, you can be with Wilber and Jack. I will partner up with Carter and Jean."

Jeff nodded.

They got into positions and their play began. Lee's team was on offense. With their quick feet, aggressive moments, and reflexes, it took them under thirty seconds to be ready to score. Lee had the ball but was guarded by Jack. He shifted from left to right trying to throw the guy off. Finally when Lee effectively faked to the right, he shot the ball through the net that made the satisfying swoosh.

The crowded roared, and Lee's name was cheered.

Now Jeff's team was offense but Carter stole the ball away from Wilber already and dribbled it down to Lee. Yet, Carter got the ball and was about to shoot when out of nowhere a large hand knocked the ball out of the way. Lee realized it belonged to Jeff. He was a second too late to collect his wits about him when Jeff stole the ball and was already dribbling back down the court. Lee didn't hold up to Jeff's longer strides. Jeff scored at the three point line.

It may have been a game of six, but between the lines, it was really a one on one match. Everyone's main focus was on either Jeff or Lee. It would go that Lee would score then Jeff would score in a nail biting pattern.

The score was tied six to six. They were breathing hard but had an even harder desire to win. Jean was passing to Lee as they advanced to the net but Wilber stole it away and passed to Jeff. They had Carter guarding Jeff but with his height, Jeff caught over Carter. Lee went after Jeff to better guard him but these efforts were fruitless when Jeff already leaped. It all happened in slow motion. His body flew in the air. His arms thrusting the ball leaving his fingers. It soared towards the net, hit the rim, and rolled.

People standing on the perimeter held their breaths, anticipation thickly hung in the atmosphere.

It fell in.

The crowd erupted. Wilber and Jack cried "yess' and patted Jeff on the back. People flocked to the tall player who won the game.

Lee huffed. He was beat, and it was so close. As he watched Jeff, he missed the attention he usually received when he won.

Lee eased up when he realized that Jeff was the new guy and of course people would easily gravitate towards him because he was new and no matter how many ways Lee sliced it, Jeff did win fair and square. However, Lee wasn't going to let go of his position so easily.

"Hey Jeff," Lee said loud enough, so it cut through the crowd. "How about we play a one on one game."

The crowd seemed to be pleased at Lee's proposal.

Jeff reacted by standing straighter, prouder. "Okay," he said.

Before anything else could happen, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. There were groans through the crowds as they walked to their classes.

Jeff and Lee locked eyes. They tried to dominate each other with their stares, silently one upping the other.

"Here at 3:00," Lee stated.

Jeff nodded again staying silent.

They went their separate ways.

Tony went up to Lee, and they walked to class together.

"Whoa Lee, seems like you have competition. Jeff is pretty good."

"Yeah, but I got it. I know how he works now."

"I will be there to support you, bro."

School was out and Tony was excitingly making his way down the hall to see Lee's match against Jeff. He was proud of himself, passing the word about their game to whoever cared. This was going to be great.

But to his dismay, he felt himself being sucked away and into an open locker. He was sliding down tubes again. His stomach lodged in his throat when he was just falling straight downwards. He landed in a seat but not in the familiar pink coach.

He was in a leather seat belonging to a WOOHP jet. Fiona, Jeff, and his siblings were all present too. The screen in front turned onto Jerry's face.

"What's going on Jerry? This seems urgent," Lee commented.

"We have found a connection between the three WOOPH villains. WOOHP has just been monitoring their movements through Paris but also their digital whereabouts, and we have noticed that all three of them had received emails from an Arnold Gillette about meeting to at the Carnavalet Museum ten at night. You have go there to set up a stakeout."

"Ten o'clock? That is seven hours later," Lee said.

''France is six hours of us," Marc chimed in.

"Oh right, time zones," Lee face grew pink at his blunder.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow (pointing at you reader). Show the love and share the feedback!**


	4. PDSS Chapter 4

**Just for those who may have come back to this chapter. I made a lot of edits. It was kind of hot off the press there was so a lot was wrong with it. *cringes***

* * *

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Megan gushed over the lit scenery of Paris.

Sure, the seemingly endless collection of light in the distance were pretty, but Tony was ready for action. All three of Dr. Martha, Dr. Neal, and Nixon were going to arrive, and he was itching for action .

"Yeah, it does look really good but we should stay focused," Lee said. "Marc, what is the status?"

"They're getting closer. I would say we have about five minutes until they arrive but their signals from their trackers are waning in and out either because they're extremely high in elevation or underground." Marc informed while examining the MPCom.

"This place is huge. Why don't we all split up?" Lee askedss.

"Because Lee, one against three or four won't be very good odds and I'm sure they will arrive here because that is why Dr. Ronald was only hanging around the 20th century art," Marc answered.

Nobody talked for a while as they waited. Outwardly everything seemed calm, and it was like the six of them were just idly siting on the roof, but Tony's insides were squirming. He was too eager and broke the silence groaning, "Marc, how long until they get here."

Marc signed at his brother's impatience, "I don't know about five minutes."

"That's what you said five minutes ago."

"Tony's it's only been two, and it's just an estimate. I'm don't know exactly when they will be here."

He frowned and slumped down and waited.

Marc checked the MPCom again,"There here and according to the GPS they should at this wing."

Tony enthusiastically hopped up.

He glanced up at the empty sky. "They must be intruding from underground."

All five of them were about to descend down, and then Fiona blurted, "Wait, I have a plan."

Fiver pairs of eyes turned to Fiona, and she shrunk a little self consciously but was able to straighten herself up again. She explained, "we should use our numbers to our advantage. Three of us should come from the east entrance and three of us from the west, and we surround them."

"I like the idea. Fiona, Tony, and Megan you guys go together to the east. Marc, Jeff, and I will be at the west," Lee ordered.

They used they BungeeBelt to hop off the roof and into the museum's court yard. White light lit the walkways but the three spies stayed in the shadows barely their silhouettes could be seen. They snuck out of the courtyard and under the arcades' of the museum.

When they got to the glass door of the gallery, Megan was the one to cautiously peek her head throughi, but all she saw was white wall. She tiptoed to the right to peer through the window. "This isn't good," she mumbled.

"What is it?" Tony blurted.

A harsh shush erupted from the both Fiona and his sister.

"What?" he whispered more softly.

"The guards are knocked out, and I see Dr. Ronald and one other. Probably that's the Gillet guy."

"Let's go then," Tony said hastily but kept his voice soft enough.

Megan used the laser in her EyeTech to cut the lock of the door. Everyone prayed to the high heveans that the door wouldn't dare to make a noise. She pulled it open gingerly. They breathed a sigh of relief when the door didn't make a peep.

They snuck in. Fiona was the last to enter. Tony glanced back to see how with unyielding concentration, she shut the door without any sound that would give away their close presence. Their light feet carried them as quietly as mouses behind a few display blocks. They peeked peeked from behind watching with only the moonlight providing light but a closer look.

Around the room guards were laying unconscious on the ground like fallen toy soldiers. A section of the smooth marble floor was destroyed due to a drill penetrating through it. The unidentified man was scanning the paintings on the wall and stopped at one to pointed at it. The man next to him Tony identified as Dr. Ronald pointed some kind of gun at it.

Tony was baffled. Are they going to vandalize it?

Dr. Ronald pressed the trigger and a thin bright light shot out. The bright beam outlined the frame of the painting and the painting i shrunk.

The unidentified man strolled over to it the artwork. The beam disintegrated and fell into his hands..

Monsieur Gillette was round and heavy. He seemed to be the kind of man who ate six meals a day with his wealth of money indicated by his well tailored attire.

He gingerly carried it to an open briefcase on a bench. He held it as if it was a delicate flower, placed it in the briefcase, and proceeded to another piece of art.

Megan quietly opened her briefcase and took as much Sticky String as she could hold.

"Stop right there," she demanded.

She sprinted towards them and launched the balls of string. It disentangled into long strands in the mind air. Once they made contact with Dr. Ronald and Monsieur, it entangled them in tightening lines.

The spies stepped closer into the light to reveal themselves. Then their expressions became flummoxed.

"WOOHP agents?" Dr. Ronald seethed. "But you're just a bunch of kids."

"What is this WOOHP?" The Monsieur Gillette asked.

"It's-"

"It stands for World Organization Of Human Protection, and we are here to stop you."

The chubby man scrunched his nose in disgust. "I'm doing any harm? Who are you protection exactly?"

Tony opened up his mouth with a snappy reply-

"Wait Tony, where are the other two?" Megan said in realization.

Tony suddenly felt something sweet creep into his nostrils. He was breathing in sone kind of fume. His sister's voice began to sound far away as his head felt heavy and eyelids uncontrollability dropped.

In a matter of seconds Tony felt his body collapse to the floor


	5. PDSS Chapter 5

Tony slowly awoke in an unfamiliar room. His head throbbed like someone was trying to juice his brains. He gradually became conscious.

Duct tape restricted around his chest pinning his arms down and to the chair while his feet were nailed to the ground.

When the throbbing dulled, he lifted his head and scoped out his surroundings.

It appeared he was in a small room with luxurious, velvety curtains that hung, tied in front of a window A lamp sat on the dresser lighting up the room dimly. There was no other furniture in the small room. Tony turned to his right. Blocking the entrance was Dr. Ronald. Tony was startled by the new presence.

Unlike many of the other perpetrators they pursue, he was pretty normal looking. He had slab of brown graying hair, but it was slick, well groomed, and his middle age face had it's forming wrinkles. He wore a lab coat with gray pants and a blue shirt.

"Where are we?" Tony demanded.

Dr. Ronald ignored Tony.

Questions then came out in a rapid succession once his hyper mind powered up. "Where are we? Why are you stealing a bunch of old art? What are you doing with them? Who are you working for? What are you up to?"

Dr. Ronald stayed silent but irritated features rose on his face.

"Tony," a faint voice said. It was so quiet that Tony wasn't even sure he heard right. "Lure him closer." The voice said again. Tony craned his neck around to see Fiona was behind him in the same condition but facing the other way. In fact, the same long strip of duct tape were wrapped around both of them to trap each of them to their chairs.

"Try to unscrew your feet. Move them—"

Dr. Ronald snarled, "Conspiring eh." He got out of his chair, and Tony twisted his feet trying to free himself. Dr. grabbed a spray bottle of sleeping gas off the dresser as he approached them.

Jerking furiously, Tony started to feel the nails loosened. Then the mouth of the bottle was pointed right in Tony's face. Tony completely released the nail, and it flung between his eyes. . The nail hit him in the forehead causing Dr. Ronald to stumble back, eyes squeezed shut. They shot opened and glared down at Tony. Anger contorted his features. He pressed the spray bottle's opening up his nose. He reacted with a strike him in the groin.

Dr. Ronaldo toppled to the floor. Pained wrinkles formed around his face as he brought his knees to his chest.

"Okay, Fiona, what know?" Tony said, anticipating for the explanation of the plan.

There was a swift swiping sound behind him. Then he heard something tearing.

"Make sure Dr. Ronald stays on the floor and try to lean forward," she ordered.

Dr. Ronald seemed to be recovering, but Tony lifted his boats with his free legs and powered on the rocket function. Fire bursted out of the ends. Burning flames reflected in Dr. Ronald's terrified eyes. He leaped back away. His eye rolled upwards as far as cable and saw new born flame were swaying on his head. He gasped in terror. His hands reaching toward the top of his head unsurely.

Behind him, Tony heard ripping. Fiona pulled herself out of the binds of the tape now standing up. After jerking her feet, two nails were thrusted out of her boats, completely released from her entrapment. Instantly there was the clinking of the metal nails hitting the wall. Tony turned to her. She wore an unexceptionally proud and mischievous while holding up the Nano Nail.

Leaving the frantic Dr. Ronald, they bolted remembering to lock him in by jamming the chair under the doorknob.

Tony and Fiona sprinted down long hallways though to them it was all a blur. The surging adrenaline of escaping was the only thoughts in their heads.

The rush was dwindling and soon they found themselves slowing down. They stopped in the middle of the hallway catching their breaths.

"We probably should make a plan before going any further," Fiona panted.

"Where even are we?" Tony wondered looking around.

"It seems we are in someone's house," Fiona responded.

"Really, this place is huge."

Both ways, the hallways seemed endless covered with an large collection of artwork. A majority of it seemed to be tradition European Art with strangers faces looking upon them.

"What now?"

"I guess we have to start searching for the others."

"But this place is huge. Where are we going to find them?"

Fiona raked her fingers through hair in contemplation, a habit Tony noticed whenever she was thinking. Her forehead wrinkled as she scrutinized over where they could be. She began to mumble her thoughts out loud. "...then wouldn't they want to separate us-"

An explosion, Dust and debris and bursted through one of the closed doors. It was happening just a few feet away. Then with a crash something amongst the dusty cloud, slamming against the opposite wall.

The clearing of the cloud soon revealed a messy Megan and Marc coughing furiously on a pile of rubble.

"Megan! Marc!" Tony said. "Are you guys okay?"

Feeling a presence behind him, Tony turned around to see Nixon was by the doorframe holding the shrink ray.

"I'm going to shrink you kids smaller than you already are! A size of an ant sounds pretty good." he threatened with a devious smirk forming.

Fiona sprinted and tackled him from the side curling a tight arm around him like a snake, restraining him from any further action. Snapping off the Nano Nail, with her other hand she tosses it Tony."Catch!"

Tony swiped his hand in the air successfully catching the small gizmo. He dashed to his siblings and used the Nano Nail to slice through the stolen sticky string freeing Marc and Megan.

All three of them surrounded Nixon. Tony grabbed for the device, and he was able to grab it by the nuzzle while Marc restrained his fingers from pulling the trigger. For a while, they were fighting in a closely knit fray.

Applying the tactic usually used against her brothers, Megan jabbed her fingers into his sides. This proved effective as Nixon's hold abruptly loosened allowing Marc to ripped the ray away.

Now with the shrink ray pointed at him Megan demanded, "Okay Nixon, talk or else we'll be turning you into an ant,"

Nixon peered around evaluating his situation. Defeated, he spoke begrudgingly, "What do you want to know?"

'What are you three WOOHP ex-convicts working on together? Why are you helping that fat guy steal art?" Tony asked.

After glancing at the ray before grumbled. "I'm working for Monsieur Gillette. He is running out of his family's inheritance, so he steals the art and-"

"Sell it?" Tony interrupted.

"No," he snapped. "If you want to know what is going on don't interrupt me." He continued, "He stole Pierre Degas' collection of art because there is a legend that it contains the secret of location of his valuable wine collection. One bottle is worth thousands. He plans to decipher the artwork, find the stash, and sell that. Pierre Degas' work is too well know to be sold underground."

"How are you associated with him?" Marc questioned.

"I'm his cousin. He offered me to help him with his plan right after I was released. I told him I met a few doctors that could help him with this operation."

"So where is Gillette?" Megan asked.

His lips tightened and glared at them in defiance.

"Tell us," Megan ordered. "Unless you suddenly had a change of heart and want us to shrink you."

They waited for a moment.

"Blast him already. We don't have much time," Tony said, feeling impatient

Marc pulled the trigger. The light outlined. Gradually he become smaller. He stopped when he was a size of a crayon. Megan picked up the four inch doctor by his shirt and held tight. Dr. Ronald struggled from her grasp, so she wrapped her whole hand around him.

When he was still not saying anything, Megan hung him upside down.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you," he gasped after three minutes. Dr. Ronald was swing upside down, face blotchy pink from all the blood pooling on his head. His blood shot eyes stared at them. Megan mercifully turned him over and placed him on the ground. The four formed a tight circle.

"He may be in the basement but there possibility he found the location of the wine."

"Where are our teammates, Jeff and Lee?" Megan demanded.

"I don't know." Then he added, "We just separated."

"What were your orders when keeping us hostage? Did he say specifically?"

"No, he just said to keep us in the bedrooms."

"They might be on this floor," Fiona said. "C'mon let's just go check the doors."

"I will just put him in my suit," Megan said as she stood up. She opened the a container on her belt where usually it would be for storing clues and placed him in. "Okay let's get going."

"Wait, I think getting back The WOOHP Sticky String they stood from us." Marc dashed into the room and came back with the briefcase with their Sticky String.

Tony led the was as the others felt useless with their gadgets removed except for Fiona's Nano Nail and the Sticky Strong. However, hey used the Nano Nail to slice the locks and break. Empty room after empty room as they made their way down the long hallway. When they thought they would lose hope, they blew another door open to find Lee freed himself from the vacant chair but was pinned against the ground by Dr. Martha and Jeff knocked out.

Before Dr. Marta could react to the intruders, Marc shot her with the shrink ray.

Dr. Martha was tied up in WOOPH Sticky Strong, and they surrounded her prepared to extract information.

"Where is the basement?" Lee demanded again. No answer. "We already got Nixon and Ronald and it is a matter of time before we find the basement ourselves. Let's just make it easier and quicker for all us you tell me where exactly to find Monsieur."

She just hung as Lee hung into her determination set in her face but then it deflated. "Fine, on the other side of this hallway there is a door to staircase. It will take you to the kitchen. The door nearest the refrigerator is the entrance to the basement. Go all the way down and you'll find him or he already left." She added, "Tell WOOHP I cooperated."

"Should we take her with us?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, feel like she would be more secure with us," Megan commented glancing where Dr. Ronald was in her belt container.

Marc shrugged and also placed Martha in the containment on his own belt.

Dr. Martha's instructions were correct as they arrived at the door closest to the fridge which revealed a dimmed lighted stairs downwards.

The six of them tiptoed. Careful and nervous feet touched each step. The second to last step made a creak. Tony tightly cringed but nothing happened. They continued skipping over that step.

At the bottom was a smaller, darker hallway and a white slip of light from door cracked open.

Tony, Fiona, and Jeff peeked through the opened door while the others waited behind. Tony saw the man was back to them. He was bent over examining something.

Abruptly, he shot up which made the three jump back. "I found it!" he announced to himself. For such a wide man he moved swiftly collecting items on his desk hastily.

Tony predicted he was going to leave but didn't come near him. He took the risk and craned his neck outwards, so he could see Monsieur's actions. Monsieur was instead getting into a large the drill turned vehicle that was he remembered in the museum. Not wanting him to get away, Tony pushed opened the door and jumped into the entrance. "Stop right there Gillette!"

His face turned white as a ghost. slammed vehicle's the door shut. The engine of the drill roared and dug it into the ground. He was gone.

"We better chase after him," Marc said and went to activate his rocket boats when Jeff said, "Are gadgets." On a table a few feet away, laid a box full of their confiscated devices.

"Good thinking Jeff," Marc said. "We may need those later." Everyone took their own respective gadgets while Marc also grabbed a flashlight.

Marc activated his rocket boots and flew through the tunnels. Everyone else followed him.

Flying through the tunnel was difficult. Tony was right behind Jeff and had to make sure he wasn't too close as he could burn his face off from the fire shooting from the bottoms of his boots . They also had to be cautious of turns and protruding pluming.

"Stop guys, there's a dead end," Tony head his brother's voice warn.

Obeying, the rest ceased flying but used their rocket boats to stay suspended in mid air.

"How are we going to get out of here," Lee called up.

"I will use the Propeller turned Drill Hat, but I can't hold this flashlight and the hat at the same time. Jeff, can you catch it?"

"Of course."

There was the faint noise of the large flashlight land into Jeff's hands and heard the rumbling of the drill being activated. The flames from the boats and Tony gained distance as Marc cut through the ground.

Marc angled the Drill Hat, so it would move around the vehicle. Soon Marc's head popped out of the surface fallowed by the over five.

When Tony poked his head up to the surface, there was very little light. Other than the flashlight there was also a dim yellow glow from the lights stuck to the walls.

"Looks like another tunnel," Lee stated.

Jeff aimed his light straight downwards the narrow tunnel. The floor was earthy ground, and it was supported with wooden columns. To their dismay, there were spiders who nested in the corners.

With Jeff providing the light, they stepped aside and allowed him to lead them downwards. Megan ducked under the spiderwebs scrunching her face at the decrepit state of the underground tunnel. Soon the spotted a door. It was creaked open as well, and they heard movement inside.

Monsieur was in a cramped room filled shelves upon shelves of bottles. He had another one of his briefcases open and was placing mini wine bottle inside.

"I say we kick down the door and scare him again," Tony whispered, smirking. "No place to hide this time."

Monsieur Gillette seem to have heard Tony as he whirled around and noticed them standing by the entrance. Monsieur charged after them with his metal briefcase ready to swing.

He bounded towards them as if he were a bowling ball after the pins. They had to watch their heads as the large, sold case swung at their heads. Despite six to one, he managed to obliterate through the wall of teens.

They didn't let that stop them and bounded after him. Megan aimed and shot the shrink ray. The outline of light surrounded him. He became smaller only to soon return to normal right when Jeff was about to snatch him.

"I forgot he must have a shrink ray of his own," Megan said as she watch him, full size, keep sprinting away..

For such a large man, he was fast. Gillette turned and threw stolen Sticky String at Megan, Fiona. and Marc fell causing the others to trip over their teammates bodies.

Tony, Lee, and Marc stood and dusted themselves off. Megan and Fiona were tied around the legs while Marc around his torso.

"Don't waste you're time down here," Megan called. "We'll be fine. Go get Gillette."

They obeyed and raced away not before leaving with a hesitant glance back.

Lee, Jeff, and Tony sprinted but stopped when they came upon a dead end with Monsieur trying to break a lock to a shut door using his metal toed shoes. Coupled with his final frustrated grunt, the door opened right before they could get to him. Gillette flew through the entrance while the spies followed him on his heels.

Behind the door, led to steep stairs upwards. This led them to a cellar of stored drinks. Unlike the shelved wine below, the bottles weren't dusty, nicely kept, but the spies didn't care notice as they chased him through the labyrinth of shelved bottles. They ran through another door that led to an alleyway.

The night air was cold. Tony and the others were so close. Lee grabbed the round top of one of the trashcans against the wall and thrusted it at his head. It collided into his back and momentarily ceased but quickly continued running. This gave Lee the chance, though. to catch up to him and tackle him to the ground right before he made it to the sidewalk.

Tony snatched his briefcase full of wine while Marc took the shrink ray.

"It's all over," Lee said as they closed in Monsieur Gillette.


	6. PDSS Chapter 6

**Excited one more chapter to go until this episode finishes!**

* * *

The spies met Jerry in front of the alley where the subdued Gillette.

"Good job spies," Jerry congratulated them once again. "It's good to know I didn't put you six up on a goose chase.

"Well, in this case, it's better to be safe then sorry," Megan replied.

* * *

An anticipating crowd of students lined the perimeter of the court including Tony, his siblings, and Fiona. The students were divided between Team Lee and Team Jeff fighting for dominance in the Form of their cheers and roots

"Go Lee!" Marc shouted.

Tony yelled, "You got this bro!"

"Yeah Lee," Meagan applauded. "I think we should cheer for Jeff too. He's our new friend after all."

"That's sounds like a great plan," Marc agreed. "Go Jeff, go Lee!" He shouted. His siblings sooned joined in.

Lee glanced over one more time at his siblings. Their encouragement towards Jeff irked him slightly but amplified his determination.

Wilber Gibson lifted the ball up. He brought a polished, metal whistle to his lips and blew. Then he launched the baseball into the air.

Jeff swatted the orange sphere out of Lee's reach, then took two easy strides towards the rolling bal ball and took possession. Fixed and alert, Lee was quick to guard him closely.

With Lee on his heels, Jeff was still able to make at the end of the court already. Lee was standing toe to toe in front of him. He spread his body wide making sure he didn't take the shot. However with his lankly limbs and higher structure, Jeff easily threw the ball over Lee's head. It made swift a _woosh_ through the net.

"Not good for Lee," Marc observed

"He still has a chance to win," Megan said hopefully.

Lee was a millisecond close to snatching the ball, but Jeff procured possession again. He was about to do a lay up when, right before release, Lee jumped and pushed his shooting arm. This messed up the shot. It bounced off the rim.

Set on getting the ball, Lee aggressively snatched it. He went dribbling back down the court. Jeff was on his tail. Every time he tried to steal the ball, Lee used his reflexes to counter it.

He made a sharp turn to the left catching Jeff off guard. This give him the chance to shoot, and it went through the net.

The crowd cried in triumph, but he didn't have the time to soak in his glory yet. They raced to grab the ball once again.

It was a score of five to six. Jeff was in the lead. Lee had the ball though and was only a few yards away from the net. He bent sprung off the ground and shot the ball, but Jeff hit it in mid air. The ball bounced away. Both of of them scrambled but this time Lee was faster. Lee was face to face with Jeff. Not letting him advance closer. Lee was fast as a bullet rapidly shifting back and forth to throw Jeff off. In a little moment, Lee saw his opportunity. He barged through the slight opening, shot at the three point line, and made it.

Now the scored was tied. Exhaustion creeped upon them but their levels competitiveness didn't abate.

Jeff stole the ball. Lee guarded him. They were too far from the basket for Jeff to shoot and how Lee was blocking him, he didn't give him the chance to move forward. Jeff quickly dribbling backwards opening between them distance. This allowed him a split second to dash past Lee, only by a margin.

Jeff sprinted down the court. The repeated pounding ball against the court matched nature of the audience's heartbeats. Then to half of the crowds dismay, Jeff scored.

He was the first to seven points. Jeff won.

Exhausted, deflated, and defeated, Lee grabbed his knees as he breathed heavily.

Everybody surrounded Jeff. Even his siblings made a brief moment to congratulate his victory before coming to Lee's side.

"That was so close Lee," Tony said cautiously but never the less, sincere.

"You were really amazing," Marc said, patting his brother's back.

"Yeah but I still lost," he huffed.

"True, but it was a really good game. Jeff was a skilled match," Megan pointed out

"I guess I did," he said, finally catching his breath.

He took a big sip of water. He hesitated but then decided go toward's Jeff and his new fans. At first glance, it appeared Jeff was taking it modestly restraining from acting as a praised king but from the gleam in his eye, Lee could tell Jeff was enjoying himself immensely.

As they saw Lee approach the, everyone stopped and stared. They cleared a way for Lee to get to Jeff watching what how the loser will confront his opponent.

Lee stopped and locked eyes with Jeff. Then he stocked out his hand. "Good game," he said a smile appearing on his face.

Jeff made his little but respectful nod and then shook his hand.

Tony watched as he walked away but then stopped and turned back. "Hey Jeff we should play again and shoot some time together."

At this Jeff gave him another nod and tiniest of a smile.

"Okay I don't know about you guys but I think I will go to the library. I heard there having dozens of new books shipped in," Marc announced.

"Library! Wow Marc never really had guessed that," Lee teased.

Marc returned with a roll of his eyes and went off.

"And I'll be going down to the park and do some trash pick up," Megan added. "What are you going to do after school Tony?"

"I think I will be going to hang with my girl-" Tony's sentence was interrupted with a beep in his pocket. Tony pulled out his phone and checked his notifications. He received a text from Kasey and read it out loud, "I think we should break up. It's not you. It's me."

Tony blinked and read it again not believing his eyes.

His sister scoffed, "Over text no doubt. How tacky."

"Kasey broke up with you huh? That's a real shame," Said Lee. "She's really shallow though. Hot but shallow. Only a half loss."

Tony stood there for a moment. Then he realized he actually wasn't upset over their break up. Sure, he was going to miss some of the benefits of being with her. Megan was right though. Breaking up over text was a such a lame move. Tony was irked more than anything.

"I can't believe she broke up with me over text," Tony huffed out loud despite what Megan already said before.

Megan glanced over at the crowd surrounding Jeff. "And I think I know why she broke it off."

Tony fallowed her glance. Kasey was of the many girls trying to flirt with the new victor of basketball. He sighed in understanding. "Oh I see. I knew girls were into guys who are taller and bigger."

"No," Megan argued, "It's not that, Tony. You just shouldn't date someone for status or who is that shallow."


	7. PDSS Chapter 7

**Last chapter in this episode. The nest chapter may or may not come up next week. It's leaning more towards me posting it so check it out. For those Marc fans out there, the next episode is Marc centered.**

* * *

Now single, Tony decided to head down the to skatepark to let out some steam. After last night's mission, his girl troubles, and watching a nail biting basketball game, Tony needed some relief.

He went down to the pit and skated there. He enjoyed the rush of speeding up and down the slant. He relished in those few second of being in the air. As time went by, Tony wanted to go faster. He pushed his foot against grounder harder and harder every time. Fast and faster until the world was a blur, and he couldn't control himself when he saw someone else skating towards them.

Bodies slammed into each other. Wind knocked out. Tony flew back. It happened in a second and before he knew it, he was sprayed on the ground feeling the after effects of the crash.

Tony stared with squinted eyes into the glaring sun telling himself not to go into the light. A worried face blocked the view of the bright light. This worried face appeared familiar to him.

"Fiona," he cried. "Are you okay!"

"I'm not one still laying on the ground," she stated seriously.

Tony sat up as well and for a moment they were just sitting at the bottom of the pit staring at each other.

"Hey get out of the way!" an inpatient kid shouted from above.

Tony realized he was in potential danger to get flattened by skateboards, bikes, and scooters, so he fully stood and dragged his body up with board in tow. Fiona was close behind as they ascended up.

When they were safely on the surface, Tony said, "Over here," his head gesturing to a stand. "They sell ice."

Fiona nodded aching as well. They ran towards the stands careful of skaters who zipped by, but their spy training allowed them to maneuver effectively with another scratch.

They each bought their own ice pac and found a seat on one of the benches. They sat a safe distance apart, but Tony still wanted to take another shot with her. He felt especially safe now him and Kasey weren't a thing anymore.

He thought as they sat there with their injuries, he should apologize. It could get a conversation rolling.

"Sorry I ran into you," he began. "I guess I was going too fast and wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, I like to go fast to," she replied calmly but looking at her feet.

He leaned closer to her hoping to continue the conversation. "So how long have you been skating?"

"About six years... you?'

"Me too. Do you skate often?"

"Yeah, I really like it. It's stress relieving."

"I feel the same way."

Silence came again but between WOOHP, Jeff, and skating, Tony felt much more supplied for conversation.

"You're brother is a really good basketball player. He has began to be really popular too. Even my ex broke up with me to be with him." Tony didn't mean to say the last part, but he guessed unconsciously he wanted her to know that little piece of information.

This seemed to catch Fiona's attention, "That's a shame," she said. There was a pause until she said, "I hope my brother doesn't let the fame get to his head." she said softly more to herself.

"I think he will be fine," Tony said, trying to cheer her up.

Looking exhausted and beat from the day she laid down on the bench. Fiona's feet were closest to him while her head was inches from the armrest.

They stayed mute for a few moments, but it wasn't awkward. This time Tony didn't feel the need to make conversation. He just listen to the rolling of many skates around them.

"What's your favorite sport?" Fiona asked suddenly.

"I like soccer."

"Really? Me too."

"I am a forward."

"I'm more goalie and defense. Maybe... maybe you could show me your moves, and I will show you mine one day."

A spark of joy lit in Tony. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

She got up and stretched. "I have to go home now. My mother will be expecting me."

"Oh okay, see ya," He called after

"Bye," she said giving a small smile.

Afterwards, Tony felt a glowing satisfaction in his core from the time she was out of sight all the way until he got home.


	8. MA Chapter 1

**Episode 2**

 **Operation: Monstrous Addiction**

 **Summary:** **Amy Harkins and her cousin are the new students at Southdale. During first period, Amy and Marc hit it off instantly. It seems to be simply a blossoming, new friendship between two nerds, but they become even closer once Marc is assinged to protect her from an organization that is after a serum she created. Will Marc be able to protect her or do one better and eradicate the threat completely?**

 **I want to say thank you all for the reviews. Here is the second episodes finally. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Marc and his siblings were speeding down the hall. They all were late, very late, for class. The night previous they were up until eleven finishing their mission. Tony and Lee soon slipped into their own classrooms while Marc and Megan rushed to the science wing.

When they barged through the door, heads turned, and the teacher ceased talking.

"Oh, good to see you, and late, Ms. and Mr. Clark," Mr. Perpet said flatly.

Marc handed him their yellow late slip from the office.

"Don't take a seat yet. We'll be assigning your groups for the lab in a second."

This left Marc and Megan to stand there awkwardly in front of the entire class as the teacher randomly generated names on the computer.

Nobody really minded the siblings up there. Everyone's attention was instead focused on a girl sitting at the end of the row.

"Hey, is that a new girl?" He said to Megan.

"Has to be. I've never seen her before."

A horde of Marc's classmates surrounded the girl and engaged in what she had to say. Examining more closely, Marc's attention gravitated towards her doughy, brown eyes; They were kind coupled with a comforting smile and long, wavy, brown hair.

 _Pretty_ , was what instantly came to Marc's mind.

Mr. Perpet announced the groups consisting of three partners. Marc listened for his name. "...and Marc, Megan, and Amy will be at lab table three."

A few classmates grumbled about not being with Amy as they took their own seats in the back.

Right when they sat down, Megan introduced herself merrily, "Hi Amy, I'm Megan and this is my Marc.

Amy's gaze met their's. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Marc, Megan."

Megan eyed her neck and complimented, "I like your necklace."

Amy peered down at the heart shaped charm. "Thanks - oh right, I need to put this away. We're doing labs." She looked at it hesitantly before taking it off. She appeared unsure where to place it in her hands. Eventually she settled for putting it in her front pocket of her skirt.

Marc scanned over the procedure sheet provided in the bin. From reading the text, he slouched in his seat and groaned.

"What's wrong, Marc?" Megan asked and took the paper.

"All we're doing today is working with circuits. You know I can do this stuff in my sleep."

Marc rested his head in his hands feeling a wave of boredom. He loved school and loved learning as much as the next nerd, but sometimes school could really drag. Nothing capitalized that more when teachers gave tedious assignments.

"Aw, cheer up, on the bright side. Circuits are simple, so we can pretty much relax this period. You can just give that big brain of yours a rest."She tousled his hair and turned her attention to Amy. "So, Amy, where did you come from?"

"California—" She began but as sudden as a firework exploding, Amy gasped. She practically leaped out of her chair. Her face was white as a ghost and sprang away from the innocent hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to spook you there," Jeremy said. "I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to my school." He smiled.

"Well, you did spook her so leave the welcoming Amy to us," Megan interjected.

He smirked. "Oh come now, don't be like that. You can't hog the new girl." He winked at Amy.

"Yeah, because exposing anyone who sees girls as piece of meat, is a great idea," Megan said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not like that. I'm a nice guy. A nice guy you should go out with."

"You're distracting—" Marc began.

" —proud talent of mine," Jeremy boasted.

Marc sighed in exasperation. "I'd rather score well on this lab, and I can't do that with a guy who can barely score with a girl bothering us."

"Fine fine fine, I'm going."

"Jeremy is the Freshman Flirt," she explained. "He's not so bad...

"...when he's fifty feet away," Marc finished.

"Exactly,"

After a brief period of working in silence Amy commented. "I find you guys have a close relationship. I can't tell. Are you siblings or romantically involved?"

Marc felt an awkward laugh fly out of his mouth. "We're siblings," he explained.

"That's what I thought. Now I look more closely," she leaned in closely. "You're have the same noses."

"That's true, good eye," Marc said, feeling his nose.

"So..." Megan said, changing the conversation, "California is a far move. Did you see a lot of celebrities with Hollywood and all?" She questioned excitingly.

"No, I didn't live in LA. I lived more north, Yerka."

"Of course, I shouldn't have just assume..." This time it was her turn to laugh awkwardly, descending from her fervent state. Then she asked, "What's your favorite movie?"

She thought about it a second while helping Marc hook up the wires, "Hmmm, I don't have a favorite movie, but I love science fiction."

"Really? I like science fiction too," Marc said.

"Yeah? What's your favorite?" She grinned.

"I really like Edge Sprinter."

Her features lit up at the name. "Of course, I love it for it's scientific accuracy like how they made the skies plotted with pouring rain implying carbon excess."

"The take off and landing crafts were also similar to the UrbanAero's AirMule drone prototype and the equipment they used was real," gushed Marc.

"It's always great when filmmakers put in effort to have their movies more scientifically accurate. I liked The Strain of Andromeda because it had a lot of correct terminology. It's amusing though when they fabricate terms and procedures."

"I know right!"

"Wow, Amy, you must be really be good at science to understand if the movies are authentic or not."

"Well, I am a science nerd and some say squint..." she grinned. Then she turned on the switch and watched as the light bulbs lit dimly because of the singular shared battery.

After they recorded the observations, they went back to talking.

"That's great to hear because I'm a science nerd too." Marc pointed proudly at himself.

"Nice to meet a fellow science nerd." They exchanged a hearty high five.

For the rest of the lab they had a delightful conversation with one another. Marc learned that she had no siblings, no pets, and their family just bought a home a week ago. He also learned she was allergic to cats and enjoyed cooking.

When they had time at the end of class, they checked her schedule to see what classes they shared.

"Oh my gosh! What a strange coincidence." Megan said as she looked at her paper. "All but one of your classes are with Marc, and I have three classes with you. This is perfect. Now we'll be able to help you all day."

The bell rang. The class collected their books and left. For a brief moment, Megan walked with the two but separated to go to english.

"Math is a bit of a walk. It's on the second level." Marc explained. "I can't believe you're in calculus as well. Now I'm won't be the only freshman."

He peered up to the second level and was startled to find the eyes of a hawk were baring down at him. They belonged to a scowling, blond, unpleasant girl he didn't recognize. Marc shivered a bit. Not unattractive but intimidating. He looked back up to see she was walking away.

"What are you looking at?" Questioned Amy beside him.

"Nothing...it was nothing," Marc said, afraid he may sound crazy.

A few moments later they were in their desks with only a moment to spare. To Marc's disappointment, other students wanted to converse with the her too, taking her attention away. She complied to the welcoming treatment being polite and friendly. What made up for it was that Marc knew he was one of her first friends.

By the time they got working on the classwork, Marc found an opening to speak with her again.

"Is there a specific field of science you like?"

"I especially enjoy biology and chemistry. but when it comes down to it, I like all sciences. How about you?"

"I like engineering, tinkering with gadgets, but I generally am interested in everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah subjects ranging from history to science to mathematics."

"That's really admirable to want to learn so much," she complimented.

Marc found himself blushing at the warm remark.

They continue their conversation trading interesting fact about science and other subjects. A lot of what she had exchanged with him was fascinating and something he would want to study further. He enjoyed how intelligent, open, and warm she was. Yet, her focus would sometimes strayed from their conversations. She would occasionally scope around the room and out the window. He noticed these habits while walking with her but assumed it was just her absorbing the new environment. However, her expression usually wasn't wide eyed curiosity but anxious, distressed, vigilant as if something was watching her. Under her sunny, warm layer, Marc could sense anxiety. He decided to confront her about this.

"Hey Amy, are you okay? You seem distressed," Marc asked as they packed up for class.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a whole new place. It's a bit overwhelming to be honest."

As he read her face, he didn't buy her excuse at all, but since they just got to know one another, he didn't want to push anything. He hoped to instead just make her feel better.

"So, you want to sit with me, my siblings, and friends during lunch?" Marc offered.

"Sure, if you don't mind my cousin joining us. She is new here too."

"Okay, sounds good."

He pushed the doors of the cafeteria and loud noises of the room erupted. Marc and Amy went into the lunch line to get their food."

"Amy," a voiced called cutting through the chatter of dozens of students. Marc turned his head shocked to find the voice belonged to that blond girl he saw earlier, and she was walking towards them. Marc noticed how Amy was to see her. She smiled and sped over to her.

Marc concluded Lindsey was no real threat. Just someone whose face was set to appear pissed. She reminded him of a wolf, though, in the way she could possibly contain a bark and a bite when provoked. Also she had eyes that bored into you like they were x-rays seeking for hidden secrets.

Amy smiled warmly at her cousin, "Hey Linds how's your day going?"

"Good," she replied.

Her gaze fell to Marc. He stiffened a bit. She scanned him up and down, judging him probably.

"Lindsey, this is Marc," Amy introduced. "We met during the first period and get this Linds, most of our classes and teachers are the same. So far he has been my own person guide, and he let us sit with him."

"I see," she replied.

"So, uh, this way, " Marc said, trying to stay calm under Lindsey's hard stares.

Lindsey and Amy followed Marc to where they usually sat. There Megan, Tony, and Fiona were sitting at a combined table.

"...so Fiona and I escaped from Dr. Ronald by using the—'

"Have any room for three more?" Marc asked loudly to shush Tony from saying anymore about their last mission. He placed his tray next to his sister.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Tony's attention fixed alarmingly at their new not-WOOHP agent guests.

"Take a seat," Megan said cheerfully.

Amy and Lindsey sat down next to Marc across from Megan, Tony, and Fiona.

Amy commented, "what are you guys talking about? Sounds interesting."

"Video games," Marc lied quickly maybe too quickly because Lindsey eyed him. "So Lindsey, this is my brother and sister, Tony and Megan, and this is our friend Fiona. Guys these are Lindsey and Amy," Marc gestured to everyone.

"So how are you liking it at Southdale?" Tony asked.

"I like it, and it's interesting to attend a school in the middle of the city." Amy said.

"How about you Lindsey?" Asked Megan

She shrugged. "It's cool. I heard they have a good basketball team."

"Yeah, that's probably because of Lee. He is the best," she said.

"Lee is our brother," Marc explained.

Amy took a spoonful of her food before saying. "I'm excited to meet him. Lindsey is also really athletic too. She excels at all the sports she tries."

"That's really amazing," Megan complimented.

"Thanks," she said dully.

"What sports do you enjoy the most?" Tony asked.

"I like basketball, track, and martial arts."

"Wow you do martial arts! What kinds?"

"I'm have black in karate and practiced Muay Thai"

"Impressive, I bet you and Lee would get along. He loves a bunch of different types of sports too including Karate. He's a green belt."

"Speaking of Lee where is he?" Marc asked.

"Him, Jeff, and some other guys are on the courts," his sister replied.

Tony inquired further, "Why did you guys move here?'

Amy answered vaguely, "Um, our family thought it would be great to have a change."

"You mean you picked up everything and left just because you wanted something new?"

Amy appeared like Megan's question had stumped her, but then Lindsey added, "We also wanted to be closer to relatives."

"Oh, okay, what relatives?"

"A few aunts and uncles," Amy said.

There was a lull in their conversation as everyone was too preoccupied with their food. It picked up again when Amy asked questions to the three Clark siblings. It began another string of small talk of basic information. From that Amy and Lindsey learned the Clarks lived in Southdale their entire lives, have a family of six, their hobbies, and their favorite television, music, etc.

Amy reached out to Fiona who was quietly reading a book she pulled out. The conversation with her was short.

Lindsey commented,"strange your school is an eighth through twelfth school."

Lee answered this. "At the end of our eighth grade year, there was an incident where a high school was well, um, hit by a plane. " He blushed uncontrablily. Marc and the rest of his siblings all glanced at him knowingly while Lee tried to restrain from cringing,

Lindsey stared at Lee probably wondering why he seemed so embarrassed by it.

 _Thank god we're still alive_. Marc thought, thinking back.. It was not one of Lee's best—okay, worst, actually—landings. _Thank_ _goodness for gadgets and no injuries_.

"Anyways, luckily another school was also in the process of being opened next summer, but it was small and intended for six and seventh graders, so the next school year the incoming sixth and seventh graders attended there while Southdale Junior High became Southdale High School...with eight grade."

Lindsey raised her eyes in some kind of realization. Her expression was brought down and she said, "hmmm, okay."

They continued their conversation but it wasn't too long until the lunch bell rang, retreating students to their class.

* * *

 **I love writing this fic, and I also love reviews, favorites, and follows. Please leave a comment below.**

 **I want to know what you think will happen, what you like, and don't like.** **I will update soon.**


	9. MA Chapter 2

**I would to thank the readers who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story and other readers for sticking with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

At the end of the day, Marc was collecting his books when he saw Amy coming down the hall.

She looked over to him and smiled amiably, "Have a nice day. See you in class and...at lunch?"

"Of course, Amy"

"Okay, good, bye then, Marc." She waved and continued down the hall.

Marc thought about how nice it was to meet Amy, but once that thought crossed his mind, it then proceeded to punched him in the chest in an epiphany.

"This may be a problem," Marc muttered to himself.

* * *

"What's a problem?" Megan questioned.

Marc whirled around to see Megan was behind him along with Lee and Tony.

"Well...Amy and Lindsey could be a problem."

"Why?"

"Because...our side occupation," Marc said lowly. "what happens when we are assigned missions. We'll have to sneak around them and make all these excuses. What if they get suspicious of us and find out our secret?"

"Don't worry about it, Marc. There is nothing much we can do other than what we do now. Like you said make excuses and use WOOHP technology." Lee shrugged. "We can't just push people away because of our 'side occupation'."

"If they did figure out, Jerry has a bunch of memory eraser devices," Tony added.

Marc's older brother continued, saying, "anyway, I don't think it is the worst thing in the world if two cute girls learned we're kickass spies." He smiled at his little fantasy.

"Oh brother," Megan groaned. "Get your head out of the clouds, Lee."

"It's probably true though. Girls can't resist a sexy spy like me."

This time Tony and Marc joined in Megan's exasperated eye roll.

Then Marc's locker rumbled.

"I guess we'll have to start our sneaking around sooner than later," Marc signed before they were all sucked into the compartment and down the tubes.

Just in a few moments later they were all scattered on the couch.

"Hello," Jerry greeted once they were all sitting upright.

"Hey Jer, what do you have for us today?" Asked Tony, rubbing his hands together excitingly.

Marc suddenly became aware of Fiona's and Jeff's presence. If they were here, that meant it's something important and/or extensive.

"I have an extremely crucial mission for you, spies," he informed.

Marc's ear's perked up at Jerry's urgency.

"Well, I doubt you'd give us an unimportant one," Lee chimed in.

When the screen opened up, it caught all their attention immediately. Amy's and Lindsey's faces stared at them from the screen. Marc's eyes locked with Amy's pixelated brown eyes and then Lindsey's blue. Then a there was a third picture of someone layered on top:

Marc didn't recognize him. He was a young, attractive fellow with spiky black hair and a smug grin. His eyes were electric, and Marc could tell he was scheming while the photo was being taken.

"This man here is named Reed Vincent. He use to work for NASTY but they terminated his position after continuous acts of disobedience."

"So why are Lindsey and Amy's photos up there?" Tony asked, speaking Marc's thoughts.

"I will be arriving to that soon, Tony. Anyway a few months ago he stole an experimental serum to enhance an agent's physical and mental endurance, but the serum was in the process of transferring to another lab where more appropriate equipment would be utilized—"

"So where does Amy and Lindsey fit into all this?" Marc interjected.

Jerry let out a sigh but tolerated Marc's interruption. "Amy Harkins is one of WOOHP's top scientist in the gadget department."

Marc's eyes widened in surprise instantly impressed.

"She and her parents worked on the project but...her parents passed away." A solemn expression flashed Jerry's features.

Along with his siblings Marc was surprised by the news. I never would have thought. Marc said solemnly in his lead.

"They were very good people." Jerry's face fell but quickly composed himself clearing his throat, "Ever since the break in, anonymous men have been accosting Amy for that serum. They tried to bribe her once when she was walking home and committed several attempted kidnappings. It turns out Vincent took the serum even though it was under testing, and he is now addicted to it. According to Amy when they captured her once and almost succeeded in their endeavors, the serum had an atrocious effects on Reed. He would do anything including inflect harm on Amy or anyone who got into his way..."

A picture of Lindsey then moved to the front of the screen. "Lindsey Harkins became her body guard but could only do so during weekends and at home. However, abduction attempts took place at times Lindsey couldn't be present. We had bodyguards observe her from afar, but I find having undercover agents who were of exact age would be much more comfortable for her."

"So you're asking us to be the bodyguards?" Lee asked.

"Primarily, Marc since he is so close to Amy's age and academic level, but I wanted all six of you to be aware of what is going on if ever the case you need to step in."

Tony asked. "So what are our gadgets?"

"First, I need your MPComs,"

"Why?" Tony questioned while handing Jerry his.

"To download a program to your devices that will connect Amy's Life Alert. It's disguised as a heart shaped pendant she has. If in danger, she would press it and would alert you her location. "

"Ohh, sounds good what else is there?" Megan asked.

"Hmm this seems like a fairly simplistic mission so..." Jerry pulled open one of his desk drawers, "I have a fair collection of Demeculizer Deodorants."

He throws them each one.

"Good luck spies. You have a job to do."

And then they were sent back up.

X

"What if this whole we're-now-your-bodyguards makes things awkward?"

"No worries, Marc, it shouldn't change how we treat her as a friend," Megan assured. A smirk then graced her face. "It may actually be for the better. You can be her knight and shinning armor."

Marc replied, his face warming, "I don't know. I'm not really considered the type."

"I've been thinking about it. She seems like your type. You should ask her out," she encouraged.

Marc's mind sat on the idea."Amy fits my qualifications: intelligent, brainy, enjoys science, and pleasant company... maybe it's just not the right time with Vincent trying to kidnap her and all."

"Yeah, I see your point. After telling her we're her new bodyguards, it would be overwhelming to add a 'will you go out with me?'."

They arrived at gates of the school and in the front he saw Amy and Lindsey. The two caught eyes with the Clarks, and Amy waved them over.

* * *

"Hey Amy," Marc said cautiously, examining for any indications she heard the news.

Soon his wonders were answered when Lindsey said directly, "So, you, your siblings, and the Finsters are what Jerry meant by 'heighten security'?"

"Uh, so Jerry informed you about that?"

"Of course," she replied.

Marc turned to Amy."And what do you think about all this?"

"You guys being my body guard? Sure, I'd prefer you guys protecting me rather than a bunch of suited men."

Marc said dutifully, "then I will do my best to make sure you're safe."

She responded with a grateful smile. "Thanks, that's really great to hear."

After school all six of them were back on the pink couch with Fiona and Jeff. Together, they attentively listened to Jerry. "In order to find Reed Vincent's hideout I want to you to investigate a burned down warehouse," he instructed. Then the monitor switched to a map where a dot laid on the screen. "This is one of the locations where we had to rescue Amy. They have burned it down immediately when we were going to invade it. I came to conclusion the even if the area is in ashes, it should be investigated for anything left."

Megan groaned, "digging through a bunch of rumble does not sound fun."

"Stop being such a girl about it," Lee teased.

"And I bet you like rolling around dirt."

"It's mostly ash, Megan."

"Stop guys, this is for Amy," Marc reminded them.

Megan's features softened, "True."

"Okay spies you are supplied with all you need. Off to the jet you go."

* * *

The spies arrived a block away from the the location on a roof because they didn't want to compromise the potential clues by landing in the middle of the rubble. They flew their rocket boats the rest of the way.

Everything was charred and black. All that was left behind was the meager frame of the building and a thick layer of pepper ash that scattered along the ground. In some areas, the ash gathered in larger piles and only a few solid items stuck out from the powdered dust.

They split up in opposite directions. As Marc dug, ash flew into their air. He inhaled it and coughed. His eyes watered and the coughing disabled him from searching. When he got back to scouring, Marc was grateful that at least he had his EyeTech. Nothing came up though. It was a needle in a haystack situation.

Marc was relieved when Jeff's low voice called, "Over here!"

Jeff seemed to find something that fit in the palm of his hand.

Tony asked, "What do you have there?"

He held the material out and dusted if off. It was a badge with the insignia of a sword and medieval shield.

"Hmm, looks like some kind of logo," Marc concluded. "Let me scan it and see if it's in the database.

Marc took out his MPCom. A rectangular, green light swept and scanned the insignia. He waited for it to process, but it came up with "No results.".

"Maybe Jerry knows," Lee piped in.

"Good idea. I'll send it to him."

"Should we go home know?" Tony suggested.

Jeff said, speaking up, "We need to keep looking."

Everyone looked at Jeff.

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked.

Jeff looked around and muttered. "I just have a feeling."

"I'm cool with that. I'd to find something more than some badge." Lee agreed. "Better than doing school work."

Then Jeff's phone rang. He pulled it out, and with just one glance at the screen, he immediately shut it off."

"Who was that-" Megan asked.

"Nobody," Jeff cut in.

"Umm okay, then if it isn't important, let's get back to work," Lee said, cocking his eyebrows quizzingly at his quick response.

"It might be important, Jeff, why don't you call her back?" Fiona said smartl.

He grumbled, "I'm not in the mood."

Then Fiona's phone rang.

Fiona frowned at the sound while Jeff gave a triumphant grin.

"Fine, I'll answer it." Fiona groaned under her breath. She pulled her own phone out and answered. "Hello?"

She drifted away from the group. Even though she was yards away, Marc could still hear her side of the conversation.

"I'm just hanging out...at the library...do we really have be there?" Seconds after she said that, her body flinched as the female caller could be heard yelling into the phone. "Fine," she spat. "Jeff and I'll be there in fifteen."

She came back over. Jeff and the rest looked at her.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"My mother, she's all hysterical that we aren't at home," Fiona answered Tony and looked over to her brother. "We have to go now for the...thing. Hey guys, can you—"

"We'll look for anything else." Lee assured

"Thanks."

"You can take the jet," Marc offered. "We'll just ask Jerry for another ride."

Jeff and Fiona flashed them a look of appreciation before they went off.

Twenty minutes later they were dirtier. A thicker layer of ash clung to them. "Find anything guys?" he called.

"No," Tony let out a frustrated grunt.

"Come on guys there is probably something here. We have to just look harder," Megan said.

"I'd like to get home right now. I have that research paper coming up."

"Marc, you're the one who totally doesn't catch on homework. It's those two who have to worry about school," Megan pointed at her other brothers.

Lee protested, "I'm getting better."

Then Lee's phone buzzed.

Lee read the text. "Mom is asking for us to come home too. We should just head out."

"I don't want to disappoint Fiona...and Jeff," Tony groaned.

"Look guys this isn't going anywhere. We can come back later," Lee said.

"Okay, I'll call Jerry for that ride."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, follow readers. Shows some love. It takes me hours to write a story (even though they are are good few hours of my life) but it takes seconds for you to write a review (or if it takes you longer because you're writing more that would be a aammaazzzinnng).**


	10. MA Chapter 3

**Sorry people for the late update. I got stuck later in this story and freaked out. (I am still freaking out but thought it would be best to update anyway). I hope I get unstuck and keep writing. I don't know when the next update will be though.**

* * *

Later that day, Marc contacted his siblings to meet in the library. In the back, they huddled around a table.

"So, Marc, why did you gather us here?" Lee asked.

"I know a way to find the Black Nights' hideout."

"Okay, let's hear it then," Megan said.

"We disguise someone as Amy, and we'll purposefully allow them to be kidnapped with a tracker on them. We follow the signal from the tracker, and they'll just lead us to it."

"What would also be helpful is to plant a tracker on the abductors in case they take the Fake Amy to a separation location from their hideout," added Megan.

"Sounds like good ideas," Tony agreed. "Let's see if Jerry can equip us with some trackers and a disguise gadget."

Megan took out her MPCom and contacted Jerry,

"Hello, Megan, is there something you need?"

"Yeah, Jerry we found a plan on how to find their hideout. Can you bring us to WOOHP, so we can talk about it further?"

"Yes, of course."

Before they knew it, they were back on the couch peering up at Jerry who was sitting at his desk.

"What's the plan?" He inquired

Marc explained it.

Jerry reacted with a thoughtful pause and said, "where and when will your plan take place?"

Marc cringed a bit. He forgot those major details, but it didn't stop him thinking it over.

Lee spoke up, "I think we can do it at the musical festival at the park tonight. It's crowded there, so that's where we can pretend to lose Fake Amy."

"That sounds reasonable," Jerry allowed.

"Who is going to be Fake Amy?" Lee asked

"Would a clone or robot work?" Tony asked.

"No, we tried it and they are able to tell the clones and robots are for those who aren't looking closely. Besides, they won't be cable of subtly planting a tracker."

Lee suggested, "can one of us be her? We can use a gadget for a disguise."

"Actually, believe or not I have ran out of stock right now unfortunately," Jerry said regrettably, "but I do have more of the Fairest of Them All Mirrors without the bugs."

"Wow, Lee, you have been full of really good ideas today," Megan said.

"Thanks. It's the protein shakes. The brain is a muscle too."

"Actually..."

"So who is going to do it?" Tony asked, cutting of Marc.

"I think Marc should do it..." Megan said, eyeing him.

"Yeah, I agree," Tony grinned beside his smirking brother as they imagined Marc crossdressing.

"What?!"

"Well, you both have similar complexion, height, and body type. It could definitely work." Jerry concerned examining the young spy in front of him.

Tony and Lee let out a snicker.

Lee teased, giving him a big wink, "Well Marc, I bet you would look great in a skirt."

Marc glared at him, tight lipped. He knew this would put him in position of laughing stock among his siblings.

"Come on Marc, put your pride aside for the mission," Megan urged.

"Okay I will do it," Marc sighed. "So what time should I meet with Amy?"

"I will send you down in approximately eighteen hundred hours."

Megan cheered, "Alright then! We're one step closer for Amy's safety."

* * *

 _Six o'clock already?_ Marc observed when he glanced up from his book. Jerry would be WOOPHing him anytime now. He wondered how their plan would turn out, eager to take down Vincent. He knew better though. It's always possible something could go wrong. From the sound of the click of the air vent, Marc knew it was time. Air shoved him upwards, through the ducts, and down the tunnels to Jerry's office.

Marc arrived with an agile landing on the pink sofa which would happen on occasion opposed to his usually ungraceful one.

There was Jerry and Lindsey, and then a copy of him. Amy in disguise he instantly deduced.

"Hey, Jerry, Lindsey, and Amy," he greeted.

Jerry and Amy replied with a hearty hello while Lindsey addressed him impassively.

"Let's begin." Jerry held up a plastic bag. "Here are the clothes you will change in for your disguise. The bathroom is out the hall and the first door to the right."

Marc grabbed the bag and left the room. In the stall, Marc was relieved to find that he was not wearing anything very feminine: skirts, blouses, or dresses. He was instead changing into jeans with a sweatshirt with "California" written across.

He returned to Jerry's office.

"Now to complete the look," he said, holding up what appeared to be a simple hand mirror.

Marc took it from Jerry and pressed the top button. It made a sound of static as it used holograms to reform his face. His eyes turned from hazel to brown, his hair grew and the deep chocolate color, and his face took on Amy's more feminine features.

An unreadable expression flicker upon Amy's face when Marc walked into the room. "Wow, Marc, we bare quite the resemblance."

"Good. now he's finally done up, let's go," Lindsey said.

Jerry informed between the two. "You'll be taking the WOOPH Van."

"Wait Jerry, where are my siblings? Why aren't they coming?"

"I didn't think it was necessary to have all five of you, and I didn't want to make it too difficult for the abductors. Two should be enough to guard Amy. Your siblings are instead helping to moderating the GPS tracking."

"Okay, then," Marc said, satisfied with the answer.

"Let's go," Lindsey said urgently already heading to the van.

* * *

It's too loud here. Marc thought as an R&B song blasted through the speakers, banging on his eardrums furiously. It reminded him why he didn't like concerts: ear breaking music muffled by loud and crazy youth– well, he was a youth but not a loud and crazy one.

He felt claustrophobic and as if he couldn't move like the poor, singular molecule crammed between a dozen other molecules. Marc tried to copy people's excitement, but it felt contrived. He was antsy to find the hideout.

They joined the mass of people moments ago in hope to eventually become separated in the chaos of the crowd, but Amy and Lindsey were still close by and people were standing relatively still. Marc knew he had to get away, but everyone knew it would odd to try to escape from your own body guards. Seconds after the thought, he got his chance.

A new performer came on stage, and there was a stampede of eager, self-centered girls rushing towards the stage.

Marc was pushed. He was spun and caught himself from the fall, got his balance back only to be pushed again and this time collapsed to the ground by another girl pushing. When Marc was able to stand up again, Lindsey and Amy were out of sight.

Assuming he was being watched, Marc dawned a confused expression and pretended to look for Amy and Linsey. He called out his name, almost calling out "Amy" but caught himself before it was too late.

"Marc, Lindsey!" He yelled over the music. He hoped this would help them to avoid him if they heard him, but it was so loud he could barely hear his own voice.

He kept the puzzled act up by standing on his tiptoes to scope for his friends. Marc made himself seem sick to give him a better reason to stand to the side of the crowd to look more vulnerable.

He backed deeper into the darkness away from throng. When he was a good distance away with less light, he felt someone pin his arms down and cover a cloth over his face.

The chemicals choked, burned him. He didn't account for his. How stupid. Chloroform. His eyes, head, and body suddenly weighed a ton, and reality slipped away before he could think of any plan to plant the tracker on.


	11. MA Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry for the slow update. I did national writing month, finals, and being all around lazy. Also I did no to want to finish until I completed the next episode, but I am almost done and have all winter break to work on it, so I decided to give you guys an early Christmas gift.**

* * *

Marc woke up disoriented. His head throbbed as he stared at the glaring lights above. The sick feeling throughout his body gradually died down, and surroundings become more clear.

He was laying on a hard centment floor. The air was cold and lights hurt his eyes. Slowly he sat up. A cement wall came into view.

Marc wobbled to his feet. He felt woozy for a moment. He turned. There was a table with a collection of flasks of chemicals.

He touched his throbbing head and realized it felt different: coarser, wavier and messy. With this stimulus, memories slapped him in the face. Mission. Disguise. Kidnap. Amy.

"She's awake."

Marc jumped at the voice. Leaning against the wall, a bulky, red haired man spoke into a walkie talkie. He sported black slacks and a matching shirt with the logo they saw on the ski mask.

Double doors bursted open. A blond man in the same outfit arrived. He was restraining someone on a leash. It took a Marc a second to realize the thing on the leash was human. This person shook and drooled while thier gaze set on Marc. His hair was greasy and a jungle of mess, and his skin was oily and spotted in a few places. However, the most ghastly part was his eyes.

They were bloodshot red against the disgusting urine yellow. Marc shuddered under devouring, fixed stare.

"You're here! You're finally here!" the monstrous man cackled jubilantly.

He advanced towards Marc with a shaky gait and a widening smile

It was awful nightmare, an empty room full of enemies and a monster ready to maul you. He begged to wake up in his room, yet ths felt too real to be a dream. Marc moved further back, but he was pressed against the wall. Now only inches away, the man's grip pinned him down. His face was getting closer to his. Marc held his breath in fear and to guard himself from the his putrid breath.

"I'm so happy," his feeble voice wheezed. Foam oozed out of the corners of his mouth. "I can finally have the serum again." He laughed. His desperate whisper turned into a scream, "Give it to me! I need the it!" He shook Marc furiously.

Fingers and sharp nails dug into his arms as his body was rocked frantically. Marc, panicked and distressed, slammed his foot into his shins.

It was a weak attack but enough to get him upset. The needy plea turned into pure rage. Marc prepared to feel his wrath but nothing came.

The man was pulled off and dragged away, but the relief left as soon a when Marc too was shoved away to the table full of chemicals.

"We don't have time," one of them groaned. "Let's get this done."

Then the man with red hair grabbed and constricted Marc's arm so tightly it felt like the blood in his limb was absolutely cut off. "Listen up, girly, we will be watching you. Do what we say and you won't be hurt. We are right now ten stories underground so escape will be impossible."

The other man added, "And if you don't finish up in three hours..."

He paused to press a button with a remote in his hand. A window behind him lit up showing Amy and Lindsey tied and gagged behind the glass.

Of course freedom isn't be enough incentive.

At these turn of events, Marc gulped and broke into a nervous sweat. He glanced down at the plethora of chemicals, suddenly feeling dizzy. _How am I going to make a serum I don't even know the formula to?_

Maybe he could communicate with Amy somehow. He stared the window. Maybe she knew morse code.

"Get to work," the guard barked.

Startled, Marc whirled around. He took a couple of random flasks. Then he realized looking around at all the ingredients that he could just make something that will help him escape. His heart rose off the ground when he read the beacon that said nitroglycerine and started to warm up the bunsen burner.

"What do think you're doing, girly?" the man behind him growled. Marc jumped. "Do you really need nitroglycerine in an orally taken serum? I also notice you have a burner running." He snatched Marc, pinned his arms down by trapping him with his beefy limbs. "Did you really think we would just let you make whatever you want? I'm not stupid, sweetheart. You won't get away with making some explosion."

Marc kicked him. The man's grip loosened, allowing Marc to fish out the Demecular Deodorant gadget. He sprayed himself and slipped away. He ran to the other side and sprayed the door to the other room where Amy and Lindsey were held.

When Marc arrived in the smaller room, he saw Lindsey was standing up. Her legs were free and unbound, but she was still tied to the chair by ropes causing her to bend at a 90° angle. One of the guards was sprawled on the ground unconscious. A prominent, purple bruise decorated his forehead.

Marc stared at the poor guard. He breathed, "Wow Lindsey, you really took him out."

He could've sworn he saw a hint of pride, but instead she snapped,"stop admiring and get the gadgets from that cabinet there."

Behind her there was the gray cabinet. Marc opened it to find a bin inside. The bin contained their MPComs and EyeTechs. He put back his EyeTech behind his ear and used its laser function to cut the ropes. The chair toppled to the floor with a thud setting Lindsey completely free. He handed Lindsey her EyeTech and MPCom. After Marc freed Amy too, he handed Amy her's.

"Okay, let's just get out of here," Lindsey said in an authoritative voice. She pressed a button on her MPCom transforming her into her spy suit. "It would just be better if Marc changed back into himself. It would confuse them momentarily if they catch us."

Marc obeyed and changed back.

It was perfect timing as they turned to the sound of clicking at the door. Two men barged in: the redhead and the other blond.

Activating her rocket boots Lindsey burst through the air and straight at the redhead. She picked him up by the uniform, and they went soaring beyond the doorframe and back. From behind, she thrusted the redhead into his partner before either knew what was coming. On top of each other, they groaned in pain from the harsh collision.

"Go look to see if they have anymore ropes in there," she ordered.

Marc and Amy scrambled through the room. In one of the cabinets, Marc discovered a bundle of thick ropes like the ones they were tied in.

Marc came to her aid, but they were already getting up and furiously going after Lindsey.

One ran up winding up for a punch, but Lindsey grabbed the man's arm and threw him on the floor. He went skidding and hit the wall.

Marc dashed towards the injured guar and tied him up.

In one smooth transition, she was advancing towards the second operative. Her extended knee penetrated his gut before the other guy knew what was coming. He shrunk a foot shorter holding himself. Lindsey took this chance and with a swing of her leg, he received a swift kick to the head. His eyes rolled back, and he tumbled to the ground.

"Amy, hand me the rope. He's out cold. He won't be coming back in an hour or so."

Amy, not the fighting type, was pressed on the other side of the room watching the action. She obeyed and ran next her cousin.

Once they were sure the two were bounded well, the three left them in the small room.

Marc said, "The guy said we are ten stories underground. We'll have a ways to go."

"Duly noted," answered Lindsey as she cracked the door opened to check if anyone was out in the hall. "Nobody's out there."

"Wait," Marc said.

"What?"

"What gadgets do you have?"

"Just my Freeze Disks, EyeTech, and MPComs." She shrugged.

"If we're going up ten stories we could potentially run into danger. We have a table full of ingredients. Something could concocted before we leave," Marc suggested and gestured to the flasks and containers.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow. "Look we don't have all the time in the world to play with a chemistry set."

"I can make smoke and stink bombs in ten minutes." Amy said.

With only a beat of thought, Lindsey said, "You can can? Fine, we can spare ten minutes."

She went over to the table with and began to mix and measure the chemicals.

Ten minutes later. She came over holding three smaller test tubes. "Smoke bombs and stink bombs for all." She handed test tubes with cloudy continent.

"Nice, you made all that so quickly." Marc grinned.

"Not enough time for praising. We should go." Lindsey checked again for any operatives.

They went through the double doors down a narrow hallway that led to an elevator.

"We can't just go that way," Lindsey said.

"Agreed, we'll be caught too easily," Marc said, nodding.

She groaned, "there's no other option though."

"We could just go through the elevator shaft," Marc suggested.

"Yeah, sounds like good idea."

Lindsey brought her finger to her EyeTech slicing a circle through the door. She pushed the sliced part of metal. It fell through to the other side down the hatch and left a gaping hole in the door.

"Get on my back," she told her cousin. Amy climbed on and t flew through the new opening on the elevator.

Marc followed and felt himself engulfed in orange hues as the only light was from the fire shooting out of their rocket boats. The elevator shaft was growing brighter, and he felt a rise in temperature. When he smelled smoke, Marc peered down to find flames dancing on the ropes. Panic struck him like a strike of a match.

"Lindsey, Amy," he called out only interrupted by his own vigorous coughing. The smoke was burning his eyes and tears blurred his vision. He activated his boots to go faster even though that would add to the fire. Had needed to escape the tight shaft. The narrow space caused the smoke to consume and suffocate him faster. The fire was reaching out it's greedy hands to consume burn him. The cracking of the flames were as the fire was cackling at their expense

He squinted, looking up. There was brighter whiter rays of light. He flew towards it to see it was another opening in the door neatly cut by a laser. He assumed it was by Lindsey. He hoped it was a made by Lindsey.

Marc soared down the empty hallway, white walls passing by in a blur. He sucked in the new clear air and basked in the cool wind whipping around him. Marc found himself refocusing to avoid the sharp turns. He caught up with Lindsey and Amy, but also with a crowd of other operatives creating a wall to stop them.

Operatives stood in the matching black shirts and slacks with weapons raised. Shattered glass crashed to the floor like mini bombs. Marc followed and dropped the test tube releasing the smoke bombs. Everything was shrouded in white. Nobody fired just yet afraid of the implications of the fog.

The world was clear again when the flew past the vapor. Luckily there were a few T shaped hallways that would lose their bombed chasers. Soon they hit an end with only a door in their way. Lindsey and Marc stopped.

"Should we go—" but Marc's question was interrupted with a barring alarm and red light flashing.

"Yes," Lindsey answered opening the unlocked door and pushing them in.

Lindsey turned on the lights. It's was a smaller room with a large, round table making it feel even more cramped. The shelves were pushed against all four walls with dusty boxes. The light were dim and flickering

"It looks like a storage room," Amy observed. She was about to sneeze from the dust, but Lindsey held her nose as Amy looked away from the light stopping her.

"Wait, look." Lindsey pulled open a locker which sat on the same wall as the door. Inside were uniforms.

"These look exactly what they wear." Lindsey said, taking one out, "but dustier." She scrunched her nose. Then grabbed a beanie with their logo on it.

"We can use these as disguises to sneak out," Marc said.

"It would be better if you had The Fairest of Them All gadget on you," Lindsey groaned.

Marc frowned, "Well, I don't, so we'll have to make do with just putting out hair up."

"How many are there?" Amy asked while trying to look into the closet.

"Five but three of them are medium."

"Let's try them on."

Lindsey and Marc pulled the uniforms over their suits. He looked down at himself. "Not bad, a little baggy, but it fits." He saw it was the same for Lindsey. Amy on the other hand stood there awkwardly as she was still looking like Marc.

Lindsey sighed, "We won't look."

They both turned his back. They could soon turn around Again, it was a bit baggy on her as well, but they could all pass, hopefully.

"Are you sure this would work? We would have the same uniforms, but we kind of look out of place," Amy said.

"We look close enough." Lindsey groaned.

"Maybe we should look around for anything else that could help us," Marc suggested. He scoped the room.

Lindsey said, "over there is blue rolled up paper. Could be blueprints?"

The two followed her gaze. It was sitting on the other side of the room in a box. Marc squeezed around the table and took the papers. He snapped off the rubber band and unrolled onto the table. He grabbed some random objects from around the room and set them out the corners to keep it from rolling back.

Lindsey and Amy gathered.

"Level one," Marc read.

"Yeah that won't be helpful at all. We're on level five," Lindsey said.

"Right but there are papers underneath it so if we could just found the right blueprint it will tell us.'

Marc took off the paperweights and took off the other blueprints until he saw one titled "level five'.

"It looks like we're here," Lindsey placed a finger at a very small box in the left corner.

"And here was the elevator we came out of." Marc pointed to another smaller box a ways from where they were currently.

"And there is a staircase. Will we have to go that way?" Amy asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," Marc agreed.

Amy optimistic said. "With an escape route and disguises we should get out easily."

"Something might go wrong. I find they usually do." Lindsey reminded her cousin.

Amy began to look apprehensive.

Marc spoke up saying, "it's like working in the lab. Things unexpected happen all the time when experiment and going through new procedures. You just have to take them as they come."

"Also Amy, we're the field agents. You let us take care of it if anything hits the fans."

Her worried expression eased a bit.

Marc rolled up the blueprint and placed everything back where it was. Lindsey and Amy put back their temporary paperweights.

They quickly slipped out of the room and began to walk in the direction of stairs. Right when they were at the door, around the corner they heard voices. Hastily they slipped to the stairs narrowly avoiding whoever was coming.

They began their climb up the stairs. Lights were held on red. It hurt Marc's eyes to have everything a tint of scarlet.

Marc's heart stopped when he heard footsteps banging down the stairs. Before they knew were face to face with another large group of agents coming down. Marc's felt his heart race.

"Hey," the guy leading demanded, "why are you going up? There are three prisoners on the lose."

Marc thought quickly. "We had orders to."

The leader and several others behind him raised an eyebrow. "Really is that so…"

"We don't have enough time to talk," Lindsey barked beside Marc. "We have orders to follow or do you want us to tell Vincent that you didn't let us guard the front if they got out?"

Fear flashed upon the leader's face. He nodded but eyes narrowed. "Alight then if that's the case…" he gave them one more look over and him and his group went around the three.

Marc restrained himself from dashing up the stairs but continued as if everything said was true.

They passed a few stories when they heard banging from behind. Marc's heart rate picked up again. They all paused waiting for whatever was coming up.

Vincent.

He was charging at them. Three men including one holding a broken leash. For one moronic second, Marc couldn't believe what was happening. One moment they were alone and then another moment Vincent was so close Marc could see the yellow of his eyes.

Lindsey, Marc, and Amy bolted up the stairs. Marc adrenaline surge through like a mad man granting him to dash at top speed. Yet, curiosity could be the worst enemy sometimes, and Amy had it. She glanced back to just see how far Vincent was, how much faster she needed to run, but the twisting of her body caused her to fall over. Instinctively she grabbed for Lindsey and held on which caused her to fall over too. Marc stopped when he Amy yelped from her fall.

They tumbled, and the stair's edges pierce their bodies. Lindsey's breath was knocked out of her. Amy groaned from pain. Marc stood there paralyzed unsure if he should keep running, but he felt wrong to leave them. "Amy, get up," Lindsey commanded, but it was too late.

The three other agents grabbed Amy and Lindsey.

Marc then chose to attack them, but one nerd semi athletic boy was no match against beefy guys like them. Soon he was trapped as well.

Vincent faced them with a terrific, ugly smile.

"Well well well, I guess I caught you." He switched his gaze between Amy and identical looking Marc, "I don't know which one is Amy, but I know one of you is her. You're not escaping! One of you two is going to make me the formula," He seethed in mad anger. He grabbed Amy like he did Marc and shook her.

"Don't touch her!" Lindsey snarled. The man holding her down covered her mouth.

With limited movement, Marc was able to grasp one of the test tubes from his pocket. He didn't know what to do with it at first, but it didn't matter because it slipped through his fingers.

His heart jolted as the glass smashed against the ground. Gas rose above. It smelled revolting. The scent burned his nostrils and twisted his stomach. His eyes watered. Marc held his breath.

The man holding him let him go to cover his own face. The three of them were free and sprinted away.

"After them!" Vincent cried.

Marc raced up the last fraction of stairs until they reached the door to level one. Behind the door led to a long hallway but against a wall was a latter upwards. Marc choose the latter. Their feet scurried up. Operatives entered. Below them, they too began climbing up.

Haste. Scurrying. Grabbing onto each periodically placed protruding metal.

He didn't realize how high the ceiling was until he peered down the the ground. Thank goodness he wasn't afraid of heights anymore

"Don't look back you idiot," Lindsey snapped from below.

He went a few feet upwards until he made it to the ceiling. Marc hit another obstacle. Staring him in the face was a lock, the only way to move upwards.

Marc's solution was using the laser, but it didn't work, not at all. He looked down to see a crowd of more operatives collecting on the floor. More moisture was forming at his face from increasing panic.

How was he going to get out of this? Think. Think. He demanded of himself. He had no idea what the code was, another place to escape, or how to get past the accumulating amount of agents ready to take him away. His Demeculizer Deodorant was empty too.

Seconds felt like years as he hung there completely stuck.

"The code is 32-24-45," a voice yelled from below.

He only gave himself a second to see who said that but didn't catch the source to the voice. He needed to use that time unlock the exit. Could it be a trick though? An act of mockery? A lot of few agents are undercover there. He remembered Jerry saying. He whipped his gaze back to the door and put in the combination for the dial.

With all his might he pushed the door upwards. It opened. He pulled himself up. Dust, familiar ash filled his lungs when breathed in. Marc shifted out of the way so Amy and Lindsey could get out too while he coughed viciously.

Marc looked up from his coughing fit. He was at the burned down warehouse he was at earlier. WOOHP vehicles surrounded the grounds. Along with the Lindsey and Amy, Marc sprinted towards them.

He saw agents including his siblings running towards him relief and concern on their faces while others ran past them to take care of the threat from behind.

From their strides, dust was thrown in the air. He finally got to his siblings coughing furiously. They pulled them to the side. Away from the ash.

In the corner of Marc's eye, Lindsey and Amy speaking to one of the WOOHP's wearing the black suits. He bared a resemblance to Lindsey with his blond hair. He was curious to see hands placed firmly on each of Amy's and Lindsey's shoulders but caught on quickly to who he was.

Marc saw one of those WOOHP black suit operatives talking to Lindseu. He was talking to

Suddenly he felt himself in a bone crushing hug from all sides.

"What happened?" Tony asked once everyone pulled away.

Marc explained the chloroform to the escape and to the chased by the maniac Reed himself.

"Very happy you're safe, bro," Lee said with an overwhelming relief. "we knew something was wrong when we got no response from you and your signal was lost. Thank goodness for that distress call we could find you."

"What distress call?' Marc inquired.

Jerry suddenly arrived and answered, "One of our undercover agents informed me of your locations and sent him the distress call."

Marc looked up at Jerry. "Well, tell him thank you. He really saved us there."

Marc couldn't breath and his insides hurt but in the best way, laughing with a bunch of friends.

"Yeah, it got to the point where she was eating soup in a mug with only a knife," Amy laughed happily ending her story about a unique punishment her aunt gave to Lindsey.

When everyone calmed down Lee began, "Should I tell everyone the Bunny Story?"

"Yeah!" Tony encouraged.

"Oh, you mean Traumatizing Your Sister Story," Megan huffed.

"So when we were kids, Megan had this pet bunny, Snowball—"

"Snuffles," she corrected.

Lee rolled his eyes and continued,"Anyways it was winter break, and Snuffles mysteriously was lost for a few days. Tony, Marc and I go outside, and we find the bunny laying on the ground frozen like a popsicle."

Lindsey commented, skeptical. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes," Marc and Amy said in unison. They smiled at each other.

"It's scientifically possible. When it's cold enough—"

"—Anyways, Tony grabs it and starts banging the Popsicle Bunny on the ground." Lee demonstrated this action by air hammering the table. "He was curious on how frozen it was. Then behind us we hear a shocked little gasp. We turn to find Megan bawling. She runs inside telling Mom and Dad how we murdered her rabbit."

Amy and Fiona laughed even Lindsey was chuckling and Jeff smirked.

Another story came from Lindsey where a guy asked Amy out at her front door by singing to her. He was oblivious to his terrible singing.

Marc felt a nudge. "Are you going to ask her out?" she whispered. "You can't do any worse than that guy."

Marc glanced at Amy. She was pretty, outgoing, likable..."I don't know, Megan..."

She rolled her eyes and turned in her seat. She called across their table. "Hey Amy, is there anyone you like here?"

Marc flinched in his seat.

A slight pink tinge blossomed on her cheeks. "Well...there is this one guy..."

Megan leaned forward.

"His name is Josh-"

Megan recoiled. "Ohh...Josh who," she asked with forced enthusiasm.

"Oh, he does not go here. He's my neighborhood and he's...amazing," she breathed.

"Wow, that's great," Megan said, but Marc could hear the masked disappointment in her voice.

The bell rang. Everyone stood and headed for class , but Marc and his sister stayed back.

"I'm sorry, Marc."

"Megan, you really didn't have to do this matchmaking thing. I'm fine."

"You know, she's didn't say she was dating him, so you could still ask her out."

Marc sighed. "Megan, you're the one who wants us to get together. I'm fine with it, really."

"Okay," she pouted, but as she looked at him which prompted acceptance to sink into her features.

Lee called over his shoulder, "do you guys want to be late or what?"

"Coming!"

They caught up and continued their conversations to class.


	12. JG Chapter 1

**Episode 3: Operation: Jaundiced Genus**

 **Summary: The spies investigate full on attacks that began as a seemingly harmless pranks against the York University's college football team. B-Story: Lee's ego is popped and deflated by Lindsey's sharp wonders and observation, but because of this he improved his relationship with the hard to please Lindsey.**

* * *

Lee hustled down the sidewalk. The chilly winds pushed him along; the dropping temperature reminded him of the approaching winter and the fact that he totally forgot to check the weather forecast as he wore only his thin sweatpants and t-shirt. He debated on throwing in his gí for warmth but the dojo was in site and decided to sprint it.

At three fifty five, he arrived at the small, worn down building. He entered and soaked in the room's heat. He exhaled, releasing the last bit of cold from his body. The bell's jingle from his entrance prompted heads to turn. His instructors and friends greeted him with warmth that matched the room.

"Hey guys." He smiled and high fived one of his friends nearby.

Lee joined the cluster of boys near the carpeted bench area. Most of the boys were already tying their belts and migrating off to the mats Lee quickly put on his gí and begin warm up.

After Lee's feet hit the mat, a fresh face caught his eye.

Lindsey. In the corner of the room, she was stretching, alone. She was working her legs with one extended to the site and the other bent. Her stance was firm, balance. Her eyes scoped the room while wearing her stoic countenance.

She intimidated kids in their class and now that he sees her with that black strap wrung around her waist proudly, he understood why. Or he always knew why. She seemed standoffish, but the way she gets along with the Amy, a girl warmer than the sun, opened Lee to think: she can't be that bad. What does he know anyway? However, when she'd sit with him and their siblings, she wouldn't talk much. Only contributing her two sense or a question occasionally but...alway critically. Nonetheless, Lindsey was a part of their little gang the've been creating in this beginning year, and he felt he should reach out to her more.

He turned his body and halfway across to the room to her when the instructor began the session.

Lee and the rest of the dojo shuffled into their well organized lines, thwarting Lee's plans.

After stretching and warm was conditioning, ten minutes of tedious kata, and then the last part of class was left for sparing.

Lee was excited. Sparing was his favorite part of practice. He scanned the room for who he would be partnered up with. He was eyeing the largest and the fastest in his level that were asked to go in the first round which included him. However, one by one each of these guys paired up with one another, and he was left alone. For a moment, he was left without a partner until his teacher order him to be with Jared Kim to his utter disappointment.

Lee found Jared's face quickly, and they made eye contact. After they moved to their own section in the room, they bowed on their instructors orders and snapped into their beginning stances. The buzzer cut through the quiet of the dojo, signaling for them to start. They began bouncing on the balls of their feet, circulating around each other. Their movements light and quick.

Lee's gaze was unyielding and his mind locked into combat mode. It didn't take long for him to go in for his first kick. Jared bounced back dodging the foot. Another kick. A punch. It was an unremitting succession of strikes, but Jared was able to dodge.

Lee was so focused. He was in the game, the match until...

"Lee is so good," a voice, Janet's voice, sighed.

"Yeah," Mary agreed.

At this, his confidence swelled, and for a moment, his brained wandered to the girls' compliments. Lee's ego was a monster possessing his body. Lee glanced over to wink at his admiring spectators. That was when he felt something solid collide into chest. That knocked the ghost of his ego right out. Lee's stomach dropped from Jared's first contact. The voices whispered disappointedly. His attention snapped back to Jared and only Jared.

Lee pounced back. Jared was going for another attack, but Lee blocked it. Jared just couldn't hit Lee. Lee searched for an opening, but Jared was too agile. However, not very powerful, Jared offered a collections of speedy blows. Then again, Lee responded with adept blocks and dodges. The girls returned to cheering him on.

.It went on like this for a little longer. Their sparing felt like a dead end argument, going nowhere. Thirsty for triumph, he leaped, he kicked, and his foot collided into Jared's chest — an advanced move he perfected in combat with villains. Jared's expression frozen into shock, and he flew back and slammed into the mat.

This loud impact attracted more spectators and gasps from those who were watching.

Lee landed on his feet and stepped back. He was surprised though by Jared's resilience. Fierce determination replaced his shock. He popped back on his feet, his fist clenched and jaw tight.

Jared surprised the growing audience with his comeback.

They returned to their positions. Lee finally admitted to himself that he underestimated Jared but kept his decisions to win. He held that promise to himself in a tighter grip when Jared stood back on his feet.

Jared's eyes held the intensity of fire. His attempted blows were more aggressive and erratic almost like flying bullets from a pistol.

Lee brought it up a notch. As a counter to one of Jared's kicks, Lee applied another field move. He grabbed Jared's ankle and swung him over his shoulder.

There was an eruption of aw.

Jared landed on his hands and knees. He flipped over, returned to his feet, and charged. He pulled his arm back ready to launch a punch, but at last second, Lee grabbed it and threw him to the ground.

He fell on his left side, his arm. He let out a pained groan and rolled on his back. His hand gripped his injured arm. Lee was worried if he seriously hurt Jared. He was good at controlling his moves, he thought, but didn't intend to throw that hard.

Lee breathed a sigh of relief when he stood. Jared's face was deflated like a week old balloon while Lee's adoring fans didn't help his confidence, but he recovered and back to his fighting stance.

But before any further action could be taken, the instructor announced the end of sparring and class.

The small crowed dispersed. It took the two boys a moment for the fact that they can't fight anymore sink in. Thy finally let their guards down, their stances anyway, after the ring disappeared. Lee let unwound any tension in his body and allowed himself to catch his breath. "Nice try," he said to Jared who was ready to walk way. "Maybe next time?"

"Whatever, Clark," Jared snapped, "always the showoff. Was beating me enough compensation for your lack of intellect?"

This time it was Lee's turn for his jaw to tighten and fist to clench. He knew he wasn't genius levels like Marc or Jared, but he didn't need to compensate for it.

"Don't take it out on me you can't fight," he protested.

Jared's only response was a rude snort, and he stormed off.

Lee shook his head. Typical Jared Kim. Couldn't take a loss.

Karate mates swarmed towards Lee praising him for his moves, and then as him and everyone was leaving, Lee strode outside with triumphant feeling that made his head spin in the best way.

After all the action, fluorescent lights, and the heat trapped in his gí from exercising, it was disorienting to walk outside onto a still, dark street where the air was crisp and nippy. He let a shiver rattle through his bones and looked down the sidewalk on each sides. Yellow-orangish streetlights colored the street and the fellow teens waiting for their rides.

Lee noticed Lindsey standing by the curb. She looked weary, but only her eyes showed alertness. The other thing he saw on her features were irritation, but she always appeared irritated. However, he would find out that she was looked bothered and irritated because she actually was, and it was because of him.

"He, Lindsey," Lee called out to her

She twisted to face him. "Don't 'hey me'," she said with distaste.

Her tone startled Lee. He stepped back as if it would relieve him of Lindsey's pressing stare.

"I can't believe you're acting all high and mightily beating a guy belts lower and half the combat skill. On top of that you were using your fancy WOOHP moves that you're not even allowed to use."

Lee felt everything in his stomach go rotten. It was true. It was like he was proud of beating a fourth grader. He questioned: did Jared deserve to lose that way? Should had Lee showed restraint in his fighting. It is hard wired into him not to, but it wasn't the restraint that was the problem. he broke the rules and overstepped conditions. All his triumph depleted. He looked back up at Lindsey, and she still was pissed. Her remained arms crossed. Watching her, Lee felt like stray litter to Lindsey on the side of the sidewalks, and now Lindsey won't even look at him because who would want to look at trash. Their just polluting the area.

"I'm sorry," Lee said.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one who got humiliated."

Lee scrambled to his defense. "He's fine. I just damaged his ego, and you should have saw how he took his defeat. He takes all his losses like that."

"This isn't about him being a sore loser. You broke the rules and took pride defeating someone weaker than you," she accused. "You got away with it only because sensei was busy with an injured kid.'

"This is your first day here. You don't understand how annoying he is. Nobody likes him, and he needed to lose. He's even worse as a winner." Lee added, " when he wins."

"You don't seem all that graceful when you win either," She muttered.

A car had pulled up from behind. She hopped in the vehicle, and it pulled away. Lee stood, frozen and abandoned with only the cold weather and the guilt eating at his insides.

Their argument rang in Lee's ear as the sound of the engine faded away

* * *

 **Hi, I know it has been a long while since I have updated. I have this story almost finished, but I thought that I would post the first chapter. To be honest, I have been working on this so much that it's hard to read for the thousandth time, but I will just tough it through. I hope I can get the next chapter to you soon.**

 **Thank you for reading**.


End file.
